


Love Behind the Scenes

by Sassenachlove



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassenachlove/pseuds/Sassenachlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fictional story is about how Sam & Cait fell in love behind the scenes of Outlander.</p>
<p>Disclaimer:  While some events and people contained herein are real, the actual story, actions, conversations, and speculations are purely fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

She was arriving today. Finally, they had found their “Claire”. Sam had tested with Catriona two weeks ago, and since then, he hasn’t been able to get her out of his head. He had tested with so many great actresses, but none of them had her poise, her strength, and her audacity - all the qualities that make her the perfect “Claire”. 

He was a bit nervous. He had never been so affected by someone after such a short time. She would be arriving at the studio within the next half hour. He looked at himself covertly in a mirror to make sure he looked presentable. God, he was acting like a lovesick teenager already and they hadn’t even shot a scene together yet.

Cait arrived on set as expected and Sam rushed forward to greet her. She looked so lovely in her white jeans and black top. Her hair was wavy from the perm she had to get for the role. It suited her. He could imagine running his hands through that hair and….well. 

He came back to awareness and realized she was saying something. “I’m sorry, what did you say? 

“Oh, I was just saying that I’m excited to start filming,” said Cait. “I’ve done a few scenes with Tobias for the 1940’s stuff, but I’m really excited to do the 18th century stuff as well.” 

“Yeah, we’ve been prepping for like two months to be ‘highlanders’ so most of us are pretty much geared up for the 18th century. “Wait till you see the costumes. Terry did a great job pulling everything together in such a short time. She’s a marvel.”

“I think I’m supposed to go to wardrobe now, in fact, to get ready for our first scene. I think we’re filming some things in the castle today, if I remember correctly.” Cait said.

“Yeah, I think we are doing the scene where you tend to my wounds after I take the beating for the girl.” 

After costume and makeup, they met on set. He was all bruised up. The makeup people were terrific. It looked so real that she had genuine sympathy for his hurts. 

“Wow, look at you,” she said. She traced his “injured” jaw with her hand. She felt a jolt. What the…?, she thought to herself. He must have felt something too because he suddenly had such an intense expression as he looked at her. 

“Um, shall we get started?” 

They performed the scene perfectly. There were several moments where they had to look intently at each other. Somehow it felt so real, like they were gazing into each other’s soul. 

Once the scene was over, everyone stopped for lunch. 

“Buy you lunch?” he said, joking. 

“Why thank you kind sir,” Catriona quipped. She took his offered arm and they strolled to the lunch room.

After grabbing their plates, they sat down at a table. They chatted about this and that, while stealing glances at each other. Graham joined them and they talked about the show and life, all getting to know each other better. 

At one point, Sam looked at Cait and marveled at her beauty, but even more, he marveled at her wit and intelligence. She was very genuine and kind. She was all of the things he looked for in a woman. She caught him looking and he blushed. Seeing the connection, Graham decided to excuse himself. 

“I was wondering,” said Sam, “if you would like to go outside and have a picnic.”

“That would be lovely,” Cait replied. “It’s such a nice day out and I could use some sun.”

Sam gathered their food onto a tray and led the way outside to the meadow behind the building. “I like to come here sometimes to meditate or go over lines. It’s always peaceful here.”

He had commandeered a tablecloth from the prop department and placed it on the ground near a tall tree. They sat down and started enjoying their lunch. 

“This is a great place, Sam. Thank you for taking me here. I’m surprised you want to share it with me,” Cait said. 

“Well,” he said shyly, “I somehow feel like you belong here too. Like we are kindred spirits. You have to admit, there’s some kind of connection.”

“We’ve known each other less than a month, but yes, it think you are right. We seem to have hit it off right from the start. Do you remember my audition, when I read the fight scene with you?”

“How could I forget?” he said, laughing. “I can still see the face you made when I grabbed you in a big bear hug. Priceless.”

“Well, whatever I did seemed to work. It got me the job, so I’m thankful” Cait said.

What Sam didn’t mention was that he had felt electricity run through his body when he had grabbed her like that. The feel of her, even in that brief moment, was something he had remembered ever since. He wanted to feel that way again. There would be a lot of opportunities to touch her on this show. They would be playing a couple in love, after all. He had seen several scripts and outlines for later scripts in the last few weeks. There would definitely be some steamy scenes between them in the near future. His heart leaped at the thought and his lips curved into a little grin. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Cait said, pulling him out of his contemplation. 

“Oh, sorry,” he blushed. “Did you say something?”

“No, you just had this interesting look on your face. Is everything ok?”

He smiled at her. “Everything is great. I’m just really happy you’re here.”

She looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He thought he could see amusement there mixed with something he couldn’t quite place. 

“I’m glad to be here too. And I’m very happy that we will get a chance to work together. Given what I now know of the books, we will be getting *very* close this season.”

Sam’s heart suddenly suddenly started beating faster. He was very anxious to get close to her. For him, though, it wasn’t just about the job. He wanted to be around her all the time. She had a special kind of magic that drew him in. Did she know the effect she had on him? He didn’t think so.

Over the next couple of months they continued to film. It was hard work. Long days and sometimes they worked well into the night. They became very comfortable around each other as the days went on. 

They had a special kind of ease with each other. They took to spending their breaks together during the day and after a while, they started spending more time together outside of work. They had become good friends.

One day, they were on location, filming in difficult conditions. It was very grueling for them. The weather was treacherous. Despite this, it didn’t seem so bad when they were around each other. When they wrapped for the day, they got into their hired car to head back to the studio.

“Wow, what a day. Looks like we both got pretty soaked” Sam said.

“Yeah, this dress weighs a ton when it’s dry and now it feels like a ton and a half” said Cait. She shivered slightly. 

“You’re chilled to the bone.” He grabbed the blanket they kept in the car for just such occasions and placed it around her like a cocoon.

“Thank you, Sam. You’re such a gentleman” Cait said, smiling warmly. “You have to be cold as well, particularly with that kilt on.”

“Aye, it’s wool but it is still a kilt,” he said with a grin. 

“Here,” said Cait, “we can share the blanket. There’s no reason for either of us to freeze.”

Sam paused for a split second but he recovered quickly. This was exactly what he had wanted for months. Snuggling with her under a blanket sounded like heaven just at the moment. He grabbed one side of the blanket and slid closer to her so they could share it. 

“Mmmm. You’re warm” Cait said, snuggling closer to him. She curled her legs up onto the seat and leaned into him.

Holy. God. Sam thought to himself. He felt himself responding to the feel of her next to him. It didn’t take much these days to get him going when she was around. He took a few deep breaths to try to relieve the situation. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her still closer. Her head rested on his shoulder.

After a moment she said, “Wow. Your heart is racing. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” he said, clearing his throat. He didn’t know what to do. What he really wanted was to take hold of her and kiss her passionately, all the while running his hands all over her and up her skirt where he would….No, he was a gentleman, damn it!

Cait seemed to sense his inner turmoil and said, “What is it, Sam? You can tell me.”

“Well, I’m not sure I can. Or at least…I’m not sure I should” he said. She quirked her brows at that, intrigued. 

“Now I’ve got to know. You’ve piqued my interest.”

“I don’t want to make things weird, Cait.”

“Oh…” she frowned slightly, thinking. Then light seemed to dawn in her eyes. She knew. 

He saw the realization in her face and said nervously, “Cait, I think you know how I feel. I just didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I didn’t want to risk our friendship.”

She thought about that for a moment, then moved closer. Then, slowly, she put one hand on his leg and the other arm touched his stomach as it snaked its way around his torso. She looked up at him and smiled. 

“You silly boy, don’t you know that I feel the same way?”

Now it was his turn to be surprised. In fact, he was shocked. “You do? But…why didn’t you say so?”

“I just did.”

They both smiled at each other, marveling at the situation. Sam squeezed her tighter to him and kissed the top of her head. “Well…” he said, clearing his throat again, “what do we do now?” Sam said.

“Now, you kiss me.” 

There it was. Straight and to the point. That was Cait. That was Claire. She inched her hand up his thigh a fraction of an inch. That one small movement made him shudder with electricity. He looked down at her upturned face and gave her his sly grin. That irresistible Jamie grin. 

In his best Scottish accent he said, “Weel then, I canna argue with that.” 

He reached for her face, then he leaned down and brushed her lips with his. He could hear her breath catch for just a moment. The excitement between them was palpable. 

“You are so beautiful” he whispered against her lips.

He kissed her more intently, then, and she was responding in kind. Her lips parted slightly and the kiss deepened. Cait thought, Man, he is a good kisser. I wonder what else he’s good at. She shook off the thought. There would be time for that….someday.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It was gentle, then passionate. Their hearts were both beating faster. This was not acting. This was real and it was powerful. 

After, they just looked at each other in amazement. “Wow, I mean….just…wow!” Sam said.

Cait smiled, “I agree whole-heartedly.”

“So, are we doing this…for real?” Sam asked, hoping for the answer he wanted.

“Yes, I would like that…and you?.”

“Are you kidding? That’s all I’ve wanted since we met” he said with feeling.

She smiled. “I don’t know where this will lead us, but I think it’s worth the risk.”

Sam grinned warmly. “I do too. I think we owe ourselves a shot at this. Plus,” he added, “I have a feeling we will be very good at it.”

“That, my lad, is what I’m hoping for.”


	2. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait are learning to navigate their new-found relationship and others are starting to notice.

Cait was lying in bed, very tired after a long day in the rain shooting on location. She could not sleep though. Her mind was caught up in a waking dream. That dream was Sam. 

She had just arrived back at her flat about a half hour before, after being dropped off by their driver, Davie. Sam had walked her to her apartment to make sure she was ok. He had stood in her living room while she put away her wet cloak and stared at her intently. 

“What is it, Sam?” 

“I’ve just been thinking about what happened in the car.” he said, smiling.

“It was wonderful,” she said, taking his hand, “to kiss you, finally. I’ve been wanting to for a long time.”

“Cait, oh how I’ve wanted you…I mean, wanted to kiss you.” he said, catching himself.

Cait smiled, knowingly, “Me too.”

“Well,” he said nervously, “I probably should let you go to bed. I’ll see you bright and early in the morning, ok?”

“I’ll be ready.”

Sam bent down and gave her a soft kiss. It was not demanding, but tender. He looked at her then and smiled. He gave her hand one last squeeze, then said, “Goodnight.”

Cait was remembering the feel of his lips, the warmth of his body, his arms holding her close. This was so new, and yet, it had felt like she was coming home. Not to a physical place, but to a person. To Sam. She grabbed one of the pillows next to her on the bed and hugged it tightly to her. She longed to have Sam in her arms. He would be someday, she just knew it.

Meanwhile, Sam had just arrived back at his own place across town. He wished he lived closer to Cait, but it was probably good that he had had a bit of time in the car to think after they dropped her off. His mind was reeling. He had no idea tonight was going to end up this way. It was so unexpected and so very wonderful. Cait knew how he felt now, and, by God, she felt the same. He was astonished and supremely happy.

Lying in his own bed, he thought of her. He thought of her smooth skin under his hand. Her sweet smile as he kissed her lips. She was a beautiful human being, inside and out. And she wanted him too! She had said she felt the same way about him as he did about her, but…..he didn’t know if she stayed awake at night thinking about him, about holding him in her arms, being in bed with him and making love. God, he was making himself crazy. There’s no way to know how deep her feelings are right now. In time, he would know, and she would also know the depth of what he felt for her. He would show her every day what she meant to him. 

The next morning, Davie drove up to Cait’s place for her morning pickup. Sam was already in the car. When they stopped, Sam said, “I’ll go up and get her. You just stay here for a moment, ok?” Davie gave him a smile and a knowing look. "Sure, mate, whatever you say.“

Sam went up the stairs two at a time. He was so excited to see her. It had only been a few hours since their kiss, but it felt like he’d been away from her too long. He got to her door and knocked. Cait came to the door and opened it, still putting on one of her shoes. 

"Sam? I wasn’t expecting you to come to my door.” she looked surprised, then she smiled broadly. "But I’m so glad you did.“  
He smiled too then and came in, closing the door behind him. "I just had to see you alone for just a moment. We’ll be around so many people on set today and I just wanted to have a little time in private to tell you…” he said, nervously, “that I’ve thought about you all night. I barely slept thinking about you.”

Cait looked at him with a sweet smile. "That makes two of us. I’m pretty tired myself. I was thinking about that kiss, your arms, all of it.”

He moved towards her and gave her a big hug, holding her close to him for a long moment. Her arms wrapped around him and they stood there for several heartbeats before they finally had to part and leave for the studio.  
In the car, Cait and Sam gave each other surreptitious looks and cautiously touched hands. This was a new love and they weren’t sure how much they should show to others just yet.

Once at the studio, they each went to makeup and put on their costumes for the day. Cait thought that Sam always looked very handsome in his kilt, no matter how dirty they made him look. Actually, the “dirtier” he was, the sexier he seemed. She thought it must be the rugged hero look. 

She admired him from across the room. She studied every inch of him and felt her breath quicken in excitement. God, she would have to keep it together. He was just so irresistible. 

Sam and Cait met on set to rehearse before they filmed the actual scenes. At one point, Cait stumbled on her long skirts and almost fell, but Sam rushed to her side and caught her before she could fall. As they straightened up together, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes, mesmerized for a moment. 

There was a tentative cough coming from the background. It was the director trying to get their attention. They sobered, a bit disoriented from that intense moment. They looked over at Ron, who was observing that day, and he seemed pensive as he looked back at them. His expression morphed into a sly grin, realization dawning on his face.

Uh oh. Sam thought. It looks like it won’t be easy to hide this. In truth, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but it wasn’t time yet. That time would come, though, and he couldn’t wait.


	3. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait enjoy a steamy interlude in a barn. 
> 
> Warning: Some moments are explicit.

It was one of those rainy, drizzly days in Scotland, which occurred all too frequently. On this day, Sam and Cait were shooting indoors, so they wouldn’t have to get all muddy, wet and bitter cold. 

They were shooting a scene in the castle leoch set, sitting across the table from each other and “Claire” was teasing “Jamie” about his secluded make out session with “Leery”. It was a fun scene to shoot, as they were playful with each other. They even got to play footsie under the table…on purpose. After a few takes, the director said “cut” and they began setting up the cameras for another scene. 

As Sam and Cait would not be needed for quite a while, they continued to sit at the table talking and looking at each other. At one point, they held each other’s eyes for a long moment, a private conversation without words. Sam reached across the table and touched Cait’s hand. She smiled and nudged his foot softly under the table. This time it wasn’t for the show, it was an acknowledgement of true affection for each other.

“You’re so cute in that scene, teasing me.” Sam said to her.

Cait blushed. "I love how you looked so uncomfortable and embarrassed. You’re the perfect Jamie.“ 

She started moving her foot up his leg a little and gave him a meaningful gaze, showing him that she wanted some time alone with him. His fingers caressed the top of her hand, very gently, and he gave her an intense look that said I want to be alone with you too. Let’s go.

He gave her a slight nod toward the door and got up from the table. He started walking toward the door and she got up and followed, discreetly. Sam continued to move through the hallways of the studio until he found a secluded spot behind a bunch of shelves in the prop room. Cait had followed him covertly. Once there, Sam opened his arms to her and she came to him, holding him close as Sam wrapped his arms around her. They stood for a moment, swaying gently. 

"God, you feel so good next to me.” Cait said.

“I was just thinking the same about you. Cait, I’ve missed you so much.” he said, kissing her forehead.

“It’s hard sometimes not to stare at each other when we’re working, isn’t it?” 

“Very hard…and I think people are catching on to our little game, too.” Sam said.

Cait thought about that for a moment. "We shouldn’t have to hide this, should we? I mean, we’re both consenting adults, right?“ 

"We are, aren’t we?” Sam gave her a mischievous grin, thinking. After a moment he said, “I think I’d like to take a stroll to the barn. Would you like to join me, dear Cait?”

“The barn? Why?”

“Privacy. No one will be out there because of the rain and we will have somewhere quiet to do whatever.” he said.

“Whatever? What does that mean?” she teased.

“Well, it can be anything from talking to ravaging each other in the hay. Up to you.” he grinned broadly.

Cait gave him a sideways smile. "Ah, I see. Well, let’s take that stroll and see what happens. No promises on the ravaging though.“

They grabbed umbrellas and headed outside. Luckily the barn was fairly close to the studio, but far enough away that no one would hear them talk or see them once they entered.

Once inside, Sam shut the barn door and began closing the shutters on the windows as well, leaving one open so they had enough light to see one another.

Cait walked over to a hay bale by the wall and sat down. She looked up at Sam as he stopped in front of her, smiling. 

"What shall we do now?” Cait asked, playfully. She put her hand on his leg at knee level. He was wearing his kilt so she touched his bare skin. He shivered with the touch. "Wow, if touching your leg gives you that kind of reaction, I can’t imagine what touching further up might do to you.“

"Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out.” he said, grinning, but a bit nervous.

Cait hesitated for a moment, then moved her hand up past his knee and stopped. "How about that?“

Sam let out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding. "So far….s-so good.”

She moved her hand up to his thigh and she felt him tremble, just a little. 

“Sam, are you ready for this?” she asked.

“I’ve wanted you to touch me for a long time, and God I want to touch you too. I’d love to go further, if you’re up for it. Either way is fine, just as long as you’re here with me.” he said.

“Ok, then. Let’s take this slow and steady.” She stood up slowly, inching up his kilt as she rose. "You can touch me if you want to. Fair’s fair after all.“ she said, smiling.

He reached to her and cupped her cheek, caressing her lips with his thumb. "God, your lips are so soft.” He bent down and kissed her gently, while moving his other hand up the front of her dress and caressing the swell of her breasts. Thank God for 18th century corsets, he thought. His hand left her cheek and ran down her back. After a moment, he said, “I have a feeling this bum roll is going to get in the way.”

“It’s always in the way. I don’t dare take it off yet though, since we have more scenes in an hour or so.” she said.

“Well, then, I guess I’ll have to come at it from the bottom.” he said, winking and smiling slyly.

He started gathering up her skirts with one hand, while caressing and kissing the rounded tops of her breasts. She started inching his kilt up even further. His breath caught again and he was about to lose it.

“Cait, you’ve got me so worked up and you haven’t even reached the best part yet.” he said, breathless.

Her heart started pounding faster as she felt his hand on her bare upper thigh.

“Is your costume authentic?” he said, mischievously.

“What do you mean, authentic?” 

“Well, people in the 18th century didn’t wear knickers did they?” he asked.

“No they did not. So yes, it’s authentic.” She gave him a sly smile.

At that, he inched his hand up to the warm flesh between her legs. "Oh God, Cait!“

She gasped and took the opportunity to grab him as well. She felt all of him under his kilt, and was shocked at how hard he was.

Breathless, she whispered, "Jesus, Sam! Oh dear God. You are hard as a rock.”

“And you seem to be rather aroused, yourself.” he replied, stroking her. 

Oh how he wanted to lay her down on the hay and take her right there and then. They were both ready. 

“Saaammm,” Cait sighed, as if in pain. 

He stopped his explorations briefly and said, “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, it’s just that everything is so right…I want you so much.” she said.

“Oh, Cait.” He resumed what he was doing and she was still stoking him. His breath caught again. "You know I want you too. You have the evidence at hand.“ he grinned. 

"Sam, can we do this? Should we do this?” she asked him, nervously.

It took a moment for Sam to come to his senses. He stopped moving his hand but kept it on her. "God, I want you, Cait. You know I do. All I want to do is lay you on the ground and take you, right here, right now. But….“ he said, "I want our first time to be special. I want to have all the time in the world to love you. Time to worship you properly. ”

“Oh, Sam. You are truly amazing. I want the first time to be special too. It’s just so hard to wait.”

“Tell me about it.” he said, shifting uncomfortably. "In the mean time, perhaps we can at least finish what we started. What do you say?“ he asked.

In response, she redoubled her efforts under his kilt. He was breathing faster and faster.

"Cait, sit on the hay bale for me.” She did and he knelt down on one knee, still giving her access to him. He slid his hand back up under her skirts and she opened up her legs a bit to allow him to touch her. At this point she was so wet and slippery that it made him groan. "Dear God, Cait.“

He slipped a finger inside her wet flesh. Her excited moans spurred him on to add another finger, intensifying the sensation. He moved in and out, while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She was panting loudly at this point and so was he. 

"Sam, I’m…..so……CLOSE!” She climaxed and her body pulsed around his fingers. He was so turned on by this that he gasped with his own release at her hands.

Sam trembled as the sensation ebbed and he dropped to hands and knees, leaning over the ground, breathless.

Cait had collapsed back onto the wall, spent, in utter rapture at the sensations they had just shared.

After a couple of minutes, Sam straightened and slowly stood up, moving to stand in front of her again.  
She looked up at him, amazement in her eyes, and said, “Wow! That was…..so…amazing!”

He reached out his hand to her, lifting her up to her feet. He held her in his arms and said, “Yes, my sweet Cait, it was. *You* are amazing. God, to feel your touch on me…” he stopped and bent down to kiss her gently but thoroughly. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. After a few moments, Sam stopped, saying, “If we keep this up we won’t leave this barn with our virtue in tact.”

Cait smiled and said, “I think that train has left the station a long time ago.” Sam laughed and hugged her again.


	4. Little Peeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait both get an eyeful as they sneak little peeks at each other.

Cait was in her trailer after a long day of filming. It was a great day, but not just for the job. It was Sam. She and Sam had had a wonderful experience that afternoon in the barn by the studio. She was still reeling from it. Man, had they really done that? 

Her hand still had the feel of his flesh. The warm, silky feel of him…..so hard, yet incredibly soft under her fingers. She hadn’t even seen him under that kilt, but she would never forget the feel of it. She wanted to see his body. All of it. She would take him all in with her eyes and soon, her body.

Meanwhile, Sam was about to leave his trailer to swing by Cait’s to pick her up. Davie, their driver, would be waiting to take them home soon. He had just showered in his trailer, wanting to look his best for her. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door. 

As he walked across the lot, he thought about today’s little rendezvous in the barn. He couldn’t believe they had gone that far. He had been so close to taking her right there, but he had stopped. He wanted to make love to her properly, in more romantic surroundings for their first time. He wanted to cherish her body in every way possible. 

He kind of felt like an idiot for giving up that chance, but no…..he loved her and he wanted to do things the right way. Nothing was going to jeopardize their relationship. They would move forward, the right way.

Sam knocked on Cait’s trailer door. He heard a faint “Sam?” He replied, “Yes, Cait, it’s me. Are you ready to go?”

“Almost. Come on in.”

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

“Just have a seat and I’ll be out in a few minutes.” she said, from the bathroom. 

She had apparently taken a shower too and was still getting ready. He noticed that the door of the bathroom was cracked open a bit, presumably to let the steam out. He couldn’t help but glance at that sliver of light coming from the bathroom. As he did, he saw her bare leg come into view. She has amazing legs. I’d love to caress that leg from foot to hip and keep on going. He smiled to himself at the thought.

“I’m just drying off. I won’t be but a minute.” she called out. Why did I say that? I’m sure he’s out there thinking of me naked now. Not that that is a bad thing. She noticed the crack in the door and thought, maybe I should give him something to see.

Sam wanted to look away but he couldn’t. She was beautiful. As he watched, he saw her turn away from the door and bend over to dry her leg, starting at the foot. He started breathing harder at the sight of her bare buttock as she bent over. She was taking a very long time running that towel up her leg. 

He felt perspiration on his temples. Dear God! After a moment, she was turning back toward the door to dry her other leg, propping it up on the side of the tub. Sam’s eyes bugged out of his head at the sight. Oh Holy Mother of God! he thought as she gave him a small peek of what was between her legs. Again, she dried her leg off very slowly. Was she doing this on purpose? 

His breath caught and it took him a minute to realize he wasn’t breathing. He finally gasped in some air when it became apparent that he couldn’t hold it any longer. He closed his eyes and bent over his lap, holding his head in his hands. He needed to stay calm. After a few slow breaths and a prayer for strength, he opened his eyes again to see her standing in front of him. She had put her clothes on already. How long had he been insensible? 

“Are you ready to go, babe?” she said, smiling.

“I…uh….I mean…yes.” he finally managed to say.

Her smile got wider then. She knew what she was doing, he thought.

They walked toward the waiting car, hand in hand. They didn’t bother hiding that much anymore. They got into the car and Davie drove away.

In the car, Sam kept on glancing at her, marveling at what he had just seen. They hadn’t really seen each other in the barn earlier, but they had felt each other quite thoroughly. He couldn’t wait to see all of what she had let him glimpse a few minutes earlier.

Once they made it to Cait’s apartment, Sam took the opportunity to walk her to her door again, leaving Davie in the car. Once inside, Cait came up to him and held him close to her. He gave her a huge hug and a sweet kiss. He looked down at her and saw that she had a sly grin on her face.

“So, did you like the show?” she asked.

He swallowed. "Show? Oh, you mean……was that for my benefit?“ he said, smiling innocently.

"Did you like it?

"Like it? God, Cait. You have no idea how much I liked it. Made me want to ravage you on the spot.” he replied.

“Good. Just the reaction I was hoping for.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Cait. Next time, I may not be able to restrain myself. I don’t think I could hold it back again.” he said with that sexy rogue look.

“Maybe next time, it will be *you* putting on the show.”

He grinned, “Never can tell.” He kissed her again and left.

The next day, Cait was filming some scenes while Sam was doing some additional sword training and Gaelic lessons. As Cait would be working until about dinnertime, Sam decided to go to the gym and do his workout. He loved working out. It helped him think and it made him feel strong. 

He had been texting with Cait off and on all day as she gave him status updates. At one point she had texted “Good day filming. Can’t wait to see you. Want to do dinner at the pub?” 

He texted back, “Perfect! I’ll be stopping by my place to clean up before we go. Do you want to meet me at my place at 6? 

"It’s a date :)”

Sam finished his workout and headed back to his place. It was about 5pm, so he would need to quickly shower and change for tonight. He took his shower and went into his bedroom to get dressed. He couldn’t find the jeans he had planned to wear so he went, still naked, down the hall towards his laundry room to check the dryer. Little did he know that Cait was, at that moment, walking up to his door, about to ring the doorbell.

Cait stopped in front of his door, about to push the button, when she glanced at the window to see if there were any lights on. She wasn’t sure if he’d made it home just yet. 

Just then, she saw him, walking across the living room……NAKED. She wasn’t supposed to be looking, but she just couldn’t look away. My God, he was magnificent. It looked like he had just got out of the shower. His skin was flushed with the warm water and she could see his skin glisten just a bit. She saw him completely from the back and was anxiously waiting for him to turn around.

He walked to his laundry closet, where he kept his washer and dryer. It was right next to the living room. Sam stopped in front of the dryer and felt his skin prickle a bit. He felt like he was being watched. He glanced in the mirror next to the closet and in the reflection he saw Cait at the front door with her hand hovering over the doorbell. She was just standing there. Did she see him?

He decided to test it. He bent down, opening up the dryer to retrieve his clean jeans, squatting down to see better. He smiled to himself, knowingly, as he heard a faint gasp coming from behind the front door.

Cait was immobile, still standing outside the door. Did I just gasp? Oh my God. I can see his…..his…… Damn, he is fine. Did he see me watching him? What must he think of me? Will he think I’m a pervert or something? God, I’d better ring this doorbell soon or I’ll officially be a stalker.

Cait rang the doorbell. For her benefit, he stood up suddenly and turned around to glance at the door. Might as well give her something interesting to see, he thought. He gave her the briefest opportunity to look and then started toward the hall calling out, “I’m almost ready, come on in.”

She stood there for a moment, composing herself and slowly opened the door to let herself in. She could feel her face blush, remembering what she had just seen. Had he known what he was doing? Surely not, but then……hmmm, she thought.

A minute later, Sam was with her, looking down at her as she sat on the couch. "You look beautiful, babe.“ He bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "You feel a bit warm. Are you feeling ok?” he asked, knowingly.

“Um….yeah, I’m fine. The….uh….car was a bit too warm.” she replied.

“I see. Did anything interesting happen today on set?” he asked.

She thought to herself, He knows, and he’s going to mess with me until I own up to it.

“Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“I see.” he said, seeing her blush. He smiled.

“Oh all right,” Cait said, resigned and a little embarrassed, “you caught me.” She looked sheepishly at him.

“Cait, it’s all right. Really, it is. You said it was my turn to put on a show, so there you go.” he smiled broadly. "God, you should see your face…“ he said, laughing. She reached up to feel her hot, flushed cheeks. 

"Sam, this is embarrassing enough. You’re not making it any easier.”

Sam looked at her lovingly, “Oh babe, don’t worry about it. Don’t you know that I take every opportunity to stare at you in the hopes of catching you without your clothes? We’re both crazy about each other and can’t wait to bang each other at some opportune moment in the near future.”

She laughed at that. "That’s one way of putting it, and quite straight to the point.“

"Did you like what you saw?” he said, curious. 

“Dear God, Sam, how could I not? I mean, look at you!”

“Well, I *am* rather fetching,” he joked.

She smiled. "From what I can tell, you are way more than that. A LOT more.“

"Oh, really?”

“Indeed. I rather think you enjoyed showing off for me, didn’t you?”

"Absolutely.”

“Well, I must say that I’m looking forward to seeing the whole show.” she said.

“Ah, we will certainly do that. Very soon.”


	5. Munro Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait take a hike up a mountain, and end up exploring their passion even more than before.

Sam and Cait were spending a rare Saturday off from the set. These times didn’t come very often, so when they did, they made the most of it. Sam was taking her on a hike up one of the many hills, or “munros” as they call it in Scotland. 

He loved to climb. It was where he felt most at peace. He would come up here often, particularly when he needed to clear his mind. This time, though, was extra special. This time, he was sharing it with his lady, his Cait. It was so nice to bring her with him on one of his private excursions. It really felt like she belonged there with him.

“Sam, this is so beautiful!”

“Yes it is” he said, looking at her. She saw his smoldering expression and blushed. 

They hiked up the hill for another half-hour or so, then stopped for a rest near a cairn, a pile of stones left by previous visitors to the mountain. It was a Scottish tradition to leave a tribute when one visited places like this. 

“It’s a rather romantic notion, isn’t it? Cait said. 

“What is?” replied Sam. 

“The idea that we leave a token of ourselves on the mountain, and by doing so, we become part of the mountain itself.” 

He was amazed that she understood the essence of Scotland so well already. Most people thought some of these ideas were rather backward. He, like Cait, saw the beauty and mystery in it.

“You are amazing, you know that?” Sam said. 

“Why do you say that?” said Cait. 

“Because you have the soul of a Scot, even though you have only been here a short time.”

“Well, I’m rather fond of a *certain* Scot…and he provides me with endless inspiration” she said. 

Sam smiled. “And that Scot is rather fond of you.” 

He moved closer to her and put his arms around her. She smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his. He hugged her tight then, relishing the feel of her body against him. She put her arms around him as well, hugging him even closer. 

“This feels so right, Sam.”

“Yes it does” he replied, smiling warmly. “I feel like I could hold you like this forever. Up here, it feels so safe. I feel like I can love you however I want to when we are here.”

“And how do you want to love me right now?” she said, mischievously.

“Well,” he said a bit shyly, “to be honest, I’d like to lay you down on a blanket over there by that tree,” he pointed to a spot about 20 feet away. Then he said, a little braver, “and once I have you there, I want to kiss every inch of you, slowly undressing you bit by bit.” 

Cait’s mouth suddenly seemed dry. “And then what?” she said, hoarsely.

“Well…..I’m sure we will come up with something” Sam said with a grin.

He led her to the tree and pulled out the blanket from his pack. He spread it on a soft patch of grass and sat down on it, pulling her into his lap. 

She giggled. “Oh, Sam, this is so wonderful. I love being here with you. It’s so peaceful….and private.” 

She gave him a knowing wink. That was all the encouragement he needed. He gently laid her down on the blanket, looking at her lying there - so beautiful, so joyful, and all his. 

He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking the edge of her jaw with his thumb. Then his hand slid down her graceful neck to her collar bone, where he deftly unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. 

He stopped a moment, looking at her seriously. “Cait, before I go further, I just want to be sure this is what you want.” 

In answer, she gently clasped the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. She ran her hands through his hair as she continued the kiss. 

With this encouragement, he continued with the second button of her shirt…then the third. Her breath was more rapid now. His was too. Anticipation was sweet torture. He finished off the remaining buttons, leaving her chest bare to him. She had apparently decided not to wear a bra for this trip and he thanked God for it. She had such delicate, pale skin. The kind of skin that was almost translucent. 

“God, you are truly beautiful” he told her. He reached out and touched her breast, very gently stroking the upper curve. He brought his thumb down to caress her nipple, making it spring up almost immediately with the sensation. 

“Ooooohh” she said softly, almost a whisper. 

He could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest as he touched her. She was practically buzzing with the constrained passion she felt. He felt it too. 

His other hand reached out to touch the other breast, giving it the same attention as the first. They both were breathing heavy at this point. He wanted her and she clearly wanted him too.

He bent down again and kissed her gently on the mouth, the neck, the shoulder, and then put one nipple in his mouth. 

“Aaahhhh” she moaned softly. 

“Mmmmm” he murmured as he continued his ministrations. 

He brought his hands down to her belly and encircled her waist with his big hands. His kisses trailed down to her belly button, and he flicked his tongue into the crevice. 

She giggled, “That tickles. Do it some more.” 

He began unbuttoning her pants. He looked at her again with a question in his eyes. She looked at him and nodded slightly. He was asking permission to go further and she had given her answer. 

She was breathing very heavy now. He slid her pants down over her hips, just enough to show him her panties. They were purple satin with black lace. 

“Very nice” he said, grinning. 

“I wore those…just in case” she said. 

He gave her a mischievous smile. “Well then, I should admire them properly.” 

His head moved down slightly and his cheek caressed the satin of her panties, a chill of pleasure running down his spine.

“I warn you, Cait, very soon it will become more difficult to be gentlemanly about it.”

“Sam, you don’t have to hold back. You can be as ungentlemanly as you want.”

He took that as an invitation to start putting his tongue on her, through her panties, all along her slit, resting ultimately on her clitoris. He stroked that spot, wetting the fabric. She moaned and put her fingers in his hair to encourage his efforts. 

“You like that?” he said, breath hot on her flesh. 

“Yessssss” she said, panting. 

Her hips were starting to move involuntarily. That made him even braver. He reached down and pulled her pants off the rest of the way. Then he pulled down her panties, sliding them down her long legs until they came off completely. 

Freed of the clothing, her legs instinctively parted, opening to him. He took a moment to just look at her spread out before him. Every part of her was beautiful. Even this part of her was breathtaking. It was so soft and so smooth. She must have done that for him. He found it highly erotic. 

He nuzzled his face next to her tender skin, his copper locks caressing her inner thighs. She moaned in pleasure, breathless. 

“It’s like a peach” he said. 

“What?” she said distractedly. 

“Your pussy is like a sweet, juicy peach. So soft. So lovely. And…….“ he bent down and placed his tongue over her moist flesh, ”…..delicious.” 

“Oh, God!” she sighed. 

“Mmmmm” he said.

He continued kissing, licking, and sucking her. She was at the edge of climax. He felt like he was there as well, even though she hadn’t even touched him yet. It made him so happy to make her feel good. Knowing that her body responded to him, that he could please her, was such a beautiful gift. 

The shutters began in the next moment, when he slid two fingers inside her. She was so wet and soft, and very, very warm inside. He felt her muscles tense and pulsate around his fingers as she came. She let out a cry, then a whimper and a single tear fell from her eye.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Sam asked, concerned. He slid up beside her and wiped away the tear with his thumb. 

“I’m so happy, Sam. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this. How much I’ve wanted to be with you. This is the first time I’ve felt truly happy in a long time.”

“I feel the same, my sweet Cait. You’ve been in my dreams and in my thoughts ever since I met you. I’ve wanted nothing more than to be with you. To…love…you.” He said with feeling. 

He wasn’t sure if he should tell her he loved her so soon, but it was true. He did love her, and had from the first. But he didn’t want to scare her off if she wasn’t ready to hear it. 

Cait looked at him intently, then she smiled. “Oh, Sam. You are so sweet…not to mention drop dead sexy.” 

His mouth quirked into his signature Jamie smile, then he sobered. “I don’t want to make you feel pressured or anything, but I have to say it, Cait…I love you.”

She didn’t know what to say. It was a long time since anyone had said that to her. But she realized that she had wanted to hear it from him. Needed to hear it. 

“It makes me so happy to hear you say that, Sam, because I want you to know that….that…I love you too.”

His mouth widened into a dazzling smile. She had made him happy and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She reached out and pulled his head down to her, kissing him intently. It went on a long while. The kiss was so gentle, so loving, and so tender that they both felt a ripple of intense emotion run through their bodies. It was as if their souls were becoming one in that moment.


	6. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait make love for the first time.

Cait and Sam were having to film separately for a little while as the story took them to separate locations. This type of thing happened occasionally since the first season was predominantly Claire’s story. Sam had been filming small scenes with the other highlanders and brushing up on his Gaelic and sword skills. Cait was out on location for two weeks filming some scenes for upcoming episodes.

After about 2 weeks, things were getting back to normal. Sam and Cait were to begin filming together again in a few days. Sam had gone back to his flat after a day of riding and fighting lessons. He laid his gym bag on the counter, then went to his bathroom to shower. He turned the water on and waited for it to warm up, then stepped inside and let the warm spray roll down his body. It was like a caress. He wished that caress was coming from Cait’s hands. As he began to wash, his mind wandered to that encounter on the mountain. It had been their last physical contact before she left to go on location. Mmmm, he thought. The touch of her skin underneath his hands, the way she cried out as he pleasured her. The taste of her warm, wet… 

He shook himself out of his daydream, aware of the ever increasing bulk of his erection. God, he had to think of something else. He couldn’t help it though. He missed her terribly. 

Cait had just arrived at her flat after two weeks away. She was worn out. The only thing that kept her going was thinking of Sam. She had missed him so much, and thought often of their recent encounter on the mountain. Each time, she became flushed and her heart fluttered a little. It had been a perfect moment between the two of them and she never wanted it to end. 

Duty had called, though, and she had had to leave him behind for a little while so she could film. Now, as she walked into her flat, she saw her cat Eddie laying on the couch. “I bet you haven’t moved from that spot for days, am I right?” Eddie let out a loud “Mew”, stretched luxuriously, then went back to sleep. Must be nice, she thought. 

She went back to her bedroom to change out of her travel clothes. She thought of Sam as she undressed, gently caressing her skin as she went. She longed for him to touch her again and wanted very much to touch him, too.

She had not told him she was coming home today, in fact, she didn’t really know when the shoot would be over, until the last minute. She would surprise him tonight. 

With that in mind, she took off all of her remaining clothes and looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She wanted to look good for him. Not bad, she thought. She decided she would wear a flowy, dark green dress, a color she knew he liked on her. She opted not to wear any undergarments, though. After two weeks apart, she wanted to make it easy for him to ravage her, should he decide to do so - she was pretty sure he would. She brushed her hair into a neat bun, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door to go see him.

Meanwhile, Sam had finished showering and was wrapped in his towel. He would have to take care of his own needs tonight, as he was so aroused after thinking of Cait in the shower. He decided to go to the kitchen to get a snack first. After having scarfed down a ton of almond butter, he left the kitchen, walked into the living room, and froze. 

“Cait?!” She was standing by the fireplace, looking like an angel, although there was nothing angelic about the sultry look in her eyes. He ran to her and wrapped her in his arms. “God I missed you!” He bent to kiss her thoroughly on the lips then nibbled lightly on her earlobe.

Coming up for air, he said, “Baby, I’m so glad you’re here. Oh, I’ve missed you so much…especially at night,” he said with a sly grin. 

She smiled. “I know how you feel. God, all I’ve wanted to do is be with you.”

“Now’s your chance,” he said, smiling. 

She put her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply and slowly, her tongue urgent, exploring.

Cait pulled back slightly after the kiss, looking him up and down, then smiling mischievously. “Um…you’re naked under that towel, aren’t you?” 

Sam looked down then back up at her with a sly grin, “Yes, I am. And, I suppose, you’re naked under your dress, aren’t you?” 

Cait laughed, “I suppose you could say that, yes.”

They both looked at each other for a long moment, not really sure what to do next. “Cait, I…need…” he started. 

“I know, Sam. I want to…I want all of you.” In demonstration, she grabbed hold of his towel and slowly tugged until, at last, it fell to the floor. There he was, standing completely naked in front of her in all his glory. They had seen each other in various states of undress when filming, but this was different. He was *completely* naked, and very clearly, aroused. It was a glorious sight. 

Her eyes widened in astonishment, then they traveled slowly down his body, taking in every inch of him. Emotion overtook her. She cleared her throat audibly, then said, “Wow. I hope you were thinking of me,” she said, looking pointedly at his unmistakable erection.

He looked down and saw where she was looking. “Of course I was,” he said, a mischievous smile forming as he looked at her again. “I was just about to go and think about you some more and…take care of it.” 

She smiled. “Good thing I’m here then. I’d hate for *that* to go to waste,” indicating the appendage in question. “God, Sam, you are beautiful. Your body is a masterpiece.” 

He blushed slightly. “Oh, love, *you* are the masterpiece.” He reached out to pull down one strap of her dress, exposing one breast - he loved when she wore nothing underneath her clothes. He touched the pearl white skin of her breast, kneading gently with his fingers.

She sighed in pleasure at his touch, then instinctively reached down, putting her hand on him, gently rubbing his hard flesh. “Dear God!” she panted. “Sam….”

He put his hand over hers, increasing the pressure on his groin. “Ohhh God, Cait.”

After a little while, she stopped and whispered in his ear, “Let’s go to bed.” 

Their eyes met. The impact of that moment washed through them. Cait could see the hunger in Sam’s eyes. She was sure that look was reflected in her own.

Cait led him down the hall to his bedroom. They stood together by the bed, locked in a close embrace. He bent to kiss her, but it wasn’t just any kiss. This one was impossibly deep and passionate, full of love and desperate desire. As they kissed, he pushed the remaining strap of her dress off, letting the garment fall softly to the floor. His hands moved down her back to her bottom, squeezing her and pulling her hips toward him. She could feel his need, hard against her. 

“Ohhhh, Saaammm,” she sighed, moving her hands lower on his back. 

He continued caressing her, hands exploring her impossibly soft skin. God, she feels amazing. Oh, My Holy God. I can’t believe this is really happening. She is really mine!

They continued touching and kissing passionately until both of them were gasping with need. "Are you ready, baby?“ Sam asked, breathless, "I want you so much it hurts.”

“Oh, God yes!” 

She walked him backwards towards the bed, gently urging him to lie down. She moved up to stand between his legs, looking down at him with a fire of passion in her eyes. She noticed the sapphire of his eyes, shining in the moonlight, and saw that there was a bit of moisture in their depths as he looked at her with deep love and anticipation. This would be their first night together and both of them were more than ready. 

Cait, seeing him trembling a bit, said, “Relax, baby. I want to look at you.” 

He slowly put his arms back, interlacing his fingers behind his head. "Cait…“

She stared at him, his body on display, making her mouth water with the desire to devour him, body and soul. “Sam, my God, you are breathtaking.”

He looked up at her, standing over him, and his eyes traveled the length of her body from head to toes. His mouth opened in preparation to speak, but he had no words. She was, quite simply, beautiful, radiant, magnificent…and most of all, she was his.

She climbed on the bed and hovered over him, looking down at his face. He reached up to cup her cheek, saying softly, “Cait…I am yours.”

She bent down and rubbed her cheek on the warm, smooth hardness of his cock. It was like silk. His breath got faster when she began moving her lips over him, giving him small kisses all along his length. She made her way to the tip and put her mouth on him, licking and sucking. 

He groaned, “Cait! My God!” He was already about to lose it. 

She slowed down her movements and let go of him for a moment. “Already there, huh?” she said, grinning. 

“What do you expect? It’s been two weeks of me thinking of your naked body and that sweet wet pussy and how I’d like to…”

“Believe me,” she said, “I know how you feel. Come here, then, and we can make each other all better.” 

She lay down slowly on the bed and pulled him on top of her. She could feel his hard body all along her length and shuddered briefly. 

“Are you ok baby?” Sam said. 

“Yes,” she replied, breathless, “I want you…right now.”

“Are you sure, Cait? This will be the first time.”

“I’m very sure. I can’t wait any longer, Sam. I love you and I need you inside me. Now.”

“Oh, Cait.” He kissed her gently then, exploring her mouth with his tongue. His hands smoothed over her body once again and he could feel her trembling with need. He was trembling too.

“I want you, Cait.” 

He propped himself up a bit, enough for her to spread her legs, then reached down to feel her wet flesh. God have mercy. I am going to ravage this woman right now. I will possess her, body and soul. 

He grabbed her wrists with one hand, pinning them to the bed. She let out an excited squeal. He shifted himself over her and found her entrance. She gasped at the feeling of his hard cock poised at the edge of decision. He looked down at her, intently, his eyes asking for her permission to take her. She gave him a slight nod in answer. 

“Oohhhhh, Caaaiiitt,” he moaned in a whisper as he slowly pushed himself into her, feeling the exquisite tightness. He groaned louder and she gasped again as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first met you” he said softly. He pulled out slowly, then thrusted harder, making her whimper. 

She wrapped her long legs around his hips and settled him deeper into her. He was big, but she was able to take him in easily because she was incredibly wet. The fluid motion of his body within her and the intensity of their passion culminated in sensations that she didn’t know were possible. It was incredible, this union, and it was all the better because she truly, deeply loved him. 

He was feeling it too. She was so tight and incredibly wet. He was intoxicated by her body. He had never felt like this before. With every stroke, she moaned and cried out with increasing intensity. He loved hearing her sounds of pleasure. It spurred him on even more. 

He freed her wrists and put his hands underneath her, grasping her hips and lifting her slightly for deeper penetration. She gasped with the new sensation. He was panting even more as the intensity increased. He thrust harder and faster until he was almost to climax. 

Her cries amplified as her pleasure increased. She liked it hard and he found that extremely erotic. He loved to pound her so deep that he could feel her womb with each thrust. 

He never knew it could be like this, and he reveled in it. Reveled in the pleasure of being one with her, with his love.

Cait cried out and squeezed him tight to contain him. She shuddered violently as she began to come. He felt her response, and that ignited his own release. He shook, groaning, spilling himself into her depths in strong pulsating bursts. She could feel the warm flood of him inside her and held him even tighter to preserve the feeling as long as possible. She wanted to belong to him, body and soul. She wanted to keep him safe inside of her. 

After many minutes, Sam gradually moved to the side, bringing Cait into his arms once more, both settling, at last, into the wonderful warmth of completion. They were complete with each other. They were one. And in that moment, all the world was as it should be.


	7. New York Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait enjoy an encounter in New York, just before their big Outlander panel.

The main cast was invited to a panel in New York to discuss the show. They had done other panels like it, but this one was probably the biggest to date. They were all staying at the same hotel and were scheduled to meet in the lobby in 3 hours to head over to the venue. 

Sam was in his hotel room, unpacking his bag and hanging up the suit he was going to be wearing that night, when he heard a ding on his phone. He reached toward the nightstand and looked at the text he just received. It was from Cait.

“Want some company?” 

He knew they would probably connect as soon as they arrived at the hotel, because they couldn’t get enough of each other. Since they had become lovers, the pull was even stronger. They made love quite often now, as much as possible. He was addicted to her and she to him. 

He smiled and texted back “Always, love.”

A few minutes later, he heard a soft knock on the door. He opened it to see Cait standing there, looking extremely sexy in her short skirt and cropped top. She held a garment bag over her shoulder and had a small cosmetic case in her hand. 

“I wanted to bring my stuff over for tonight so we wouldn’t have to…rush,” she said with a mischievous grin. 

His smile broadened. She slid through the door and closed it behind her, moving toward the closet to hang up her dress. That accomplished, she made her way over to him, noticing that he was already taking his shirt off. He came up to her and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her deeply. Then he walked her backward until she was up against the wall. He pressed up against her then, and she moaned softly at the feel of him. 

“Up against the wall? How intriguing,” she said, between kisses. 

He looked at her with an intense, blue gaze that said, I’m going to devour you. While he had her pinned against the wall, he took off her top and then reached down under her skirt to check if she had worn anything under it. She hadn’t. Just that fact got him even harder than he already was. He raised her arms above her head and held them there with one hand. He used his other hand to undo his pants and let them fall to the floor. He pressed himself against her again, hard, and groaned with the pleasure of it. 

“You feel so good. God, I need you,” he said. 

“Take me!” 

He kissed her then, hard and deep. He wanted to devour her. Her pelvis rocked against him in invitation. He was rocking too, keeping up with her movements. 

“Sam. Now!” 

He let go of her hands and got down to business, lifting one of her legs up to wrap around him. He pushed her skirt out of the way and sheathed himself in one powerful stroke. 

“Aaaahhhhh, baby…” Cait moaned and panted with his movements.

He groaned again and thrust in her, hard - the force of it nearly picking her up. She cried out, startled at that intense penetration, a sound somewhere on the edge of pain and ecstasy. 

He slowed briefly. “Should I stop?” he said, concerned. 

“Oh God, don’t stop! It’s so good,” she replied emphatically. 

He continued in this fashion for several minutes, then decided to up the ante. 

“Hold onto my neck,” he said, proceeding to lift her other leg up to wrap around him, so that he was holding her up completely as he continued thrusting.

“Oh, Cait…God, I love it when you ride me like this.” She was making loud sounds, punctuated with each thrust.

Sam continued, “Babe, I’m going to lose it really soon. Are you ready to ride the wave with me? Oh, God……” Sam cried out. 

In answer she tightened her grip and she let out her own cry. He could feel her muscles contract around him, stroking him with every pulse of her orgasm. That was all he needed to lose himself. He pounded once, twice more and then he erupted. She felt the powerful force of his seed filling her and she thought it was the most wonderful, erotic, satisfying feeling in the world. 

She rode him as his own waves ebbed. Then, spent, he pressed himself against her once more, resting a moment to calm his breath. Then he resettled her and carried her, still straddling him, over to the bed. He held her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck. 

“Oh, my love. I burn for you. Even when I’ve just had you, I can’t wait to have you again. Is that crazy?” Sam said, continuing to kiss her neck, slowly trailing down to her shoulder.

“You are not the only one who burns, Sam. All I can think about is having you inside me, filling me completely. I want to hold you there and always have a part of you within me.”

He squeezed her tight, then fell backwards onto the bed in exhaustion. She landed on top of him and then rolled off to the side. 

“That was amazing,” she said, after a moment. 

“Yes it was. It seems to get better every time.” He put his arm under her and pulled her close to him. They lay that way for a long while, and eventually fell asleep. 

About an hour later, Cait began to stir. Sam was already awake, but he hadn’t moved. She saw that he was looking at her, eyes shining and full of love. 

“I wanted to watch you sleep,” he said. “You are so beautiful, love.”

She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek, rubbing her hand over his chest and stomach, loving the feel of his body. After a moment, she became pensive.

“This is something really special, isn’t it?” she said, “I mean, this is not like anything I’ve ever experienced.”

“I have been thinking the same thing,” he said. “I’ve never felt such intensity with someone before. It’s almost overwhelming, the connection we have.” 

“It is,” she replied, dreamily.

They lay that way for another few minutes and then Sam said, “I guess we better get ready for tonight. I would rather stay here naked with you though. At least now we have it fresh in our memory so we can think about it all evening.” He smiled, gently brushing his hand over her breast.

“That’s where we get into trouble - we can’t stop touching each other,” she said, smiling. 

After a moment, she said, playfully, “Would you like to join me in a shower?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Sam replied, grinning widely. 

An hour later, they were finishing up their ablutions and getting ready for the event that night. She was wearing a white floral dress, very flattering to her slim figure, and he sported a very nice blue suit which complemented his eyes. They were quite the beautiful pair. 

“We clean up well, don’t we?” he said with a smile, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Indeed we do. Are you ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he said. 

They made their way out of the hotel, then to the car. Sam held the door for her and gallantly helped her inside. He got in, sitting beside her, and put his arm around her, holding her close. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed with contentment, hoping this feeling would go on forever.


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait rehearse their first sex scene...in private.

Sam felt very nervous. This was his first love scene with Cait and it was a really intense one. They had rehearsed with clothes on, but now they were going to start actually filming it. Doing love scenes for film is not very sexy. People are watching you, telling you where to put your hands, telling you what sounds to make, and generally making it very uncomfortable. But it was their job.

The situation was even more awkward, now that they were also lovers in real life. How would they play at being TV lovers, without bringing too much of their private life into it? How do they balance what’s real and what’s fiction? If they hold back too much, their chemistry would be off. If they show too much of themselves, it would feel like an intrusion into their own life. They just needed to find the right balance.

Well, here goes, he said to himself, as he prepared for the scene. 

He was relieved that he would at least be wearing a kilt, but Cait would be much more naked. She had been a model, though, and was very used to being on display. She was always completely professional in her performance and supremely confident. Why shouldn’t she be? She was gorgeous, and, to Sam, utterly perfect. 

This scene was hard, though, because of its intensity. Dear God, he thought, she’s going to be *riding* me in front of a room full of people! He would be pretending to fuck her brains out in that very unromantic setting. What he really wanted was to do it for real, in private. 

Today they were shooting the first part of the scene, just before she had him on the floor. They’d be taking off each other’s clothes and getting into “position” for tomorrow’s shoot.

Cait came on set and sat at the dressing table, clad only in her thin shift. Sam couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful. 

“…..is it not enough Claire?….Do you not want me anymore?….Do you wish to live separately?” Sam said, as Jamie. 

“I feel that’s what I should want - but I don’t,” Cait said, as Claire.

The scene went on with, “I want you Claire. I want you so much I can scarcely breathe……..Will you have me?” 

That was exactly the way Sam felt when he was with Cait - she always took his breath away. 

They started kissing passionately and taking off each other’s clothes. It was really hot and both were panting with the effort. They had to do it several more times, each time redressing and resetting.

They wrapped sometime around 9 p.m., and prepared to head home. 

“How about I take you home, Ms. Balfe?” he said, coyly. 

“Your place or mine?”

He smiled. “Ladies’ choice.

They had their driver drop them off at Sam’s place. They wanted to go over tomorrow’s scenes one more time tonight and he had more room in his flat. 

“Want some wine?” he said. 

“After almost having sex in front of a dozen people today, I think it is certainly necessary,” she said with a sigh. 

He chuckled. “I know what you mean. I can never get used to that. Did you read what we are going to do tomorrow?” he said, scandalized. 

“Yeah, pretty intense stuff. But with you, I think I can manage.” She grinned, giving him a sidelong glance.

Sam filled the wine glasses at the bar, then walked back over to Caitriona, standing near the fireplace, handing her a glass.

“I’m quite nervous about it, myself,” he said. I’ve done sex scenes before, even on stage, but this will be extremely intimate. Well, as intimate as it can be with all those people looking on.”

“You know, it would probably be good for us to go over some of it tonight, just to get the way of it,” Cait said, mischief in her eyes. 

His heart started beating faster. He sipped his wine slowly, eyeing her over the rim of the glass. “Absolutely.”

She grinned. “I thought you’d say that.” She reached for his glass and set both glasses on the mantle. Coming up to him, she wrapped her arms around him and said, “Let’s loosen up a bit first. We can start by kissing.” 

She leaned in and brushed his lips with her own. Then her mouth opened and his followed suit. They kissed slowly at first, then with more intensity as their hands began roaming. 

Breathless, Sam said, “How about we start practicing getting undressed?” 

Cait smiled. “You certainly don’t have trouble taking off your clothes on camera, but you can’t seem to put them on very gracefully.” 

They both laughed. “You’re right. It’s lucky that I’m only taking them off in this scene. We should try it, just to make sure we get it right,” he said, winking at her. 

“You sly boy. I know what you’re doing. But I’m not complaining…” Cait began pulling his t-shirt up and kissing his neck. He sighed in pleasure at the feel of her lips on his skin. 

She grabbed his chest with her hands. God he was big. “Your muscles are incredible, Sam. I guess they should be, since you are always at the gym. Man, look at those pecs!” she said, giving them another squeeze. 

He smiled mischievously, “I want to look good for the scene, but most of all, I want to look good for you, Cait.” 

“Well, it worked.” She admired his muscled form, gliding her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. Every muscle taut with strength.

“Now, how about I see your ‘pecs’?” he said, grinning.

“Women don’t really have pecs like *that*,” she said, indicating his chest, “but if you take off my shirt, you can see what I *do* have.”

He pulled up her shirt, then. She was wearing one of his old shirts that she had borrowed one night. She had kept it because it was a reminder of him. God, she looked good in it.

“So, do you want to continue with our scene?” Cait said, breathless.

“Why not? You know we’ll enjoy it,” he said with a knowing grin.

He took off her bra and held her close to him. He let out a soft growl at the feel of her against his bare skin. His hands roamed down to the waistband of her jeans, unzipped them, then pushed them off, letting them pool at her feet. She returned the favor and noticed it was only Sam underneath. Her breath got shallower - she was seriously turned on. So was he.

He brought her down to sit on the floor with him. He admired her beautiful form for a moment, then cleared his throat, saying, “We should try the licking scene, don’t you think?” 

“We might as well get the hang of it before tomorrow. After all, we want it to look real.” She raised up on her knees, kneeling before him, as he bent to suck on her nipple, eliciting an excited squeak.

“Like that?” he said, continuing his efforts. 

“Mmm Hmm.” She let her head loll back, arching her back to put her chest within easier reach.

Then he licked the slope of her breast starting at the nipple. She sighed in pleasure, enjoying his attentions.

He stopped for just a moment, looking up at her, saying, “Do you think that will work for the scene?” he said, panting.

She looked confused for a split second. “Scene?…Oh, right, for tomorrow. That will be really…really good.” She sighed again. “Why don’t you practice on the other one?” She angled her body again to offer him the other side.

He suckled her other breast and repeated the procedure. They were both extremely turned on at this point. 

“Now you need to be on top of me. According to the script, you’re supposed to ride me.” He grinned.

“Am I, now?” she giggled. “Well, if it’s in the script…” She leaned forward and he took her in his arms. He lifted her up to straddle him as she reached down and guided him into her. 

“Mmmmmmm,” he said, intent on the feel of her body surrounding him.

She began to move on top of him, grinding into him, back and forth. “Is this what we are going to do tomorrow?” she said, a sly grin forming on her face. “Should I make noises and breathe hard?” 

“God, yes. Why wait until tomorrow though. I like your noises.” 

By this point, he was panting just as hard as she was. She rode him, showing him all of the other interesting noises she could make. After a while, he was about to lose control. 

“We should probably practice the next part before I explode - the part where I rise up and you ride on my lap,” he said.

“Oh yes, let’s do that.” He sat up and grabbed her wrists while she repositioned her hips to take him from the front. He grabbed her breast and began to move inside her. 

He leaned in for a kiss as she sighed, “Sssaaaaammmm.” Then, after a moment, “Yes! Don’t stop!” 

He cried out, as sweat trickled down his temples with the effort. “Cait! Oh God. Cait! Ride me baby. Just like that.”

They rode together until it was almost too much. “We have one more position to practice for tomorrow. Let’s do that now before I lose it,” he said. 

He turned her body around so that she was beneath him. She was panting very hard, her chest heaving. 

“Sam! Take me - hard.”

He plunged into her again. This time it was intense and primal. He ravaged her as she began to scream with each stroke. He rose up on his arms to get even deeper penetration. 

“Do you like it like that, baby?”

“OH YES!” she screamed.

He plunged into her a few more times, her long legs wrapped around him. He pushed faster and faster until finally, he reached his peak, shaking violently, and roaring with a sound almost like pain. 

Feeling the echoes of his powerful release, she came hard, crying out in a sob of pure and utter surrender. They both trembled, holding each other so tight in an effort to keep each other from shattering completely. After a moment, their breathing began to slow, and the last waves subsided. They lay spent on the floor. 

Sam took her hand and brought it to his lips. “What do you think, my love? Do you think they will like our performance?” 

“If that doesn’t convince them, nothing will. You are amazing Sam, truly.” She kissed his fingers where they intertwined with hers. “I’ll practice with you anytime.” She smiled and leaned to kiss him, softly.

Sam’s face sobered slightly. “Cait, you know I am in love with you - this is real to me. Whatever we have to do for the show is one thing, but for me, there is always truth behind my performance with you.” 

“Oh, Sam. What we have *is* real, for both of us. I don’t think we could do this kind of thing - on camera or off - this well with anyone else. There’s always a part of ourselves in our scenes. We can’t just turn it off.”

He smiled and kissed her. A gentle, loving kiss, full of tenderness. After a few blissful moments, he asked, “So you think we are convincing then?” 

“Absolutely. I think they’ll all agree that it looks very real.” She thought for a moment, then said, “You know, it will be weird reenacting what we just did on camera tomorrow, with everyone watching.”

“That’s true. But all we have to do, love, is focus on each other and stay in our own little world. Everyone else will fade away.”


	9. Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait have a tantalizing photo shoot, which stirs up the flames of passion.

Sam and Cait were in New York again for the premiere of the second half of season 1. It was a huge event and went off with a bang. Like any other press trip or event, it was a whirlwind, with interviews, pictures, and more interviews.

Today they were going to be doing a big photo shoot for Emmy magazine. The success of their show caused a lot of Emmy buzz and they were to be the featured stars in the next edition. 

Sam and Cait arrived together at a beautiful high-rise building overlooking the city. This would be the location of their shoot today. As they stepped off of the elevator onto the 20th floor, they marveled at the view from the floor-to-ceiling windows. 

“The view is amazing!” Cait said, excitedly. 

“Wow, it really is. I forget that even a city like this can look beautiful if you’re up high enough,” said Sam.

They met with the photographer and director of the shoot and were shown to their dressing rooms. There were clothes set out in each room for them to wear. 

Cait was looking at her rack of beautiful clothes and her eyes stopped on a gorgeous, forest green confection. It was incredible. She knew that Sam would love her in it. She hoped so, at least. She loved looking good for him and seeing that expression of star-struck delight when he saw her in something really amazing. She couldn’t wait to see his reaction to this one. 

The green dress was the first dress she would be wearing today. The hair and makeup people came in to prep her and then she put it on. It fit perfectly. The fabric was almost sheer, exquisitely soft, with a very low V-neck, accentuating the curve of her breasts. Oh yes, she thought, he will love me in this.

When she was ready, she made her way down the hallway towards the large open living area, where they’d be doing their first round of pictures. She saw a posh couch in front of the huge windows. Some of the set people were adding pillows, etc. to set the mood. 

She looked around the room until her eyes fell on him. Sam. He was not facing her but was turned toward a stylist, who was straightening his tie and making sure every hair was in the right place. Sam was wearing an almost shimmery black suit, which fit him like a glove. It was nice and tight in all the right places. 

She was staring fixedly at one of those places when he turned around and saw her. His eyes got very big and a huge grin spread on his face. He stopped what he was doing and walked up to her.

“Wow! Oh my God, you look amazing, Cait!” He put his hand over his heart as if struck. 

She smiled warmly. “You look pretty spectacular yourself, Sam.” 

It was all they could do not to run into each other’s arms at that moment. Unfortunately, they needed to remain professional throughout the shoot. 

They had not yet come out to the public as a couple, and didn’t want to do so just yet. They didn’t try to hide their feelings, but there was a difference between allowing speculation and giving outright confirmation. 

The director sat Sam down on the couch, leaning him back with legs slightly apart. Then they had Cait sit down and lounge across his lap in her beautiful flowing dress, stretching her feet out and showing off her amazing legs. 

She looked up at him and gave him a smile. “Well, this is an interesting pose.” 

He looked down and smiled back. “Yeah, it is a great position for me to squeeze your bum,” he said, as he fondled the part in question. Luckily her dress was voluminous enough that his hand movements couldn’t be seen. 

“God, I love that dress," he said, as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "And I *really* can’t wait to take it off of you."

“All in good time, love,” Cait whispered back.

The shoot continued with different poses, glances, etc. in order to get the perfect shots for the magazine. When this part of the shoot was over, they began resetting for the next round of photos. 

Sam and Cait headed down the hallway to change into the next outfits they were to wear. Everyone else was standing around, talking about the next setup and lighting, so they were able to steal away into Cait’s dressing room. 

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Sam had her pressed against the door, kissing her passionately. He touched her neck and slid his hand down to her collarbone and then down to the deep V of her dress. 

“This is an incredible dress. It makes me want to do many naughty things to you...immediately.” 

“Oh, really? Naughty things, you say? Do tell.”

He put one arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him, all the while holding her lovely neck in his other hand. He bent and kissed her neck all the way around, then his kisses trailed down to the exposed area between her breasts.

“Well,” he said softly, “First, I’m going to put my hands all up under that dress and squeeze that lovely arse of yours.” He demonstrated this, making her emit a soft moan.

“And then what?”

“And then, I am going to start to peel the dress off of you, slowly kissing your skin as I go.” He slid one shoulder of the dress off slightly, with his tongue following its path. 

“Oooh, I-I see” she said, breath quickening.

“And then……”

A knock sounded on the door. 

“Cait, whenever you’re ready, we are going to start with you on the balcony in the black sparkly dress. Do you need any help?” said one of the stylists.

“No thanks, I’ve got it. I’ll be there in a bit,” she said, a bit hoarse. He was still undressing her and kissing her skin as he went. 

“I-I probably should be...getting ready for...the next set, Sam.”

“As you can see, I’m doing my part to help you get ready.” He smiled, leaving more kisses, this time on the slope of her exposed breast.

“Oh…..my.” She let it go on until he had thoroughly kissed both breasts. “Sam, can you please unzip the dress for me? I really do need to get changed.”

“Oh, all right,” he said, resignedly. He did as she asked, and the dress pooled to the floor, leaving her in only her heels and panties. He made a rumbling growl. “Dear God, you look so sexy.”

“Baby, I want you just as much as you want me - believe me. You are magnificent in that suit. Shows you off in all the right places,” she said, putting her hand to his groin and squeezing. 

He was already hard, and moaned softly at her touch. 

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss. “I hate it, but I really do need to go. Will you help me get dressed?”

“I will, if you promise me one thing.”

“And what’s that?” Cait said.

“Promise me that you will bring that green dress back to our hotel tonight and let me take it off of you again.”

“Hmmm. I think I can arrange that,” she said with a mischievous grin.

Cait finished dressing and was leaving to go to her shoot on the balcony. “Are you coming?” she said to Sam. 

“Yes, I’ll be there soon. I need to change too and...um...I should probably allow certain things,” he said looking down at his groin, “to calm down a bit.”

She smiled at him. “Good idea. See you soon.” She blew him a kiss before heading out the door.

After changing, Sam went out to the balcony to see how the shoot was going. Cait looked amazing. She was such a professional when it came to modeling. She was a supermodel at one time, after all. He didn’t usually think of her as a model, though, because at her heart, she was truly a gifted actress and such an intelligent, beautiful, and caring person. She was his Cait. 

The thought made him so happy. She was really *his.* Now, and - if she would have him - forever. Emotion filled him and it was hard to contain. His eyes misted as he looked at her again. So beautiful in every way. He admired her warm smile, her dark, silky hair blowing in the wind, the strokes of sunlight glistening on its strands. 

Suddenly, her eyes met his, and her expression changed to one of boundless love. Seeing his tearful eyes, her brows knit in concern for a split second - he smiled at her and gave her an almost imperceptible nod, indicating that he was alright. 

Her face resumed its former light. She was truly luminous and it warmed everyone around her. Simply put, she had the face of someone in love.

After the shoot, they rode over to their hotel. On the way up the elevator, alone, Sam said, “So, did you bring it? The dress?”

Cait lifted her tote bag. “Yes, I did. Had to work to get it, but eventually they caved in and let me have it.”

“Good. Put it on.” Sam said.

“What, now? We’re not even to our room yet.”

“Yes, now. We are alone here in the elevator and we have about 20 more floors to go. You can do it if you hurry.” 

She looked at him, dumb-struck for a moment at the suggestion. Seeing his fiercely primal expression, she decided to acquiesce. She began taking off her clothes as instructed. Luckily, she was only wearing a short sundress, so it was simple enough to take off. 

“Take off the bra and panties but leave the heels,” Sam said. 

Cait did as he asked. “Ok, but you need to put this stuff into my bag while I put on the green dress.” 

“Done.”

When the elevator stopped on the 32nd floor, Cait had just adjusted the skirt and was pushing her breasts into place as the doors opened. They made their way down the hall to where their rooms were. 

“Come to my room,” Sam said. “There’s less likely to be interruptions from people wanting to primp you. 

“You get a lot of primping too, you know,” she said, smiling. “But you’re probably right.”

Once inside the room, he set down their bags and held out a hand to her. She took it and he swept her into his arms, holding her close. For a moment, he seemed to be leading her in a slow dance, their bodies moving to some silent music all their own. Then he stopped and looked down at her, cupping her face in his big, warm hands. “I love you, Cait. And you are truly amazing.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist. “Oh Sam.”

They kissed slowly and tenderly. Gradually, the intensity increased, until they were breathing heavier and their hearts were pounding. As promised, Sam reached down and brought his hands up under the skirt of her dress, cupping her ample bottom and squeezing.

“Ah, how I love that round arse of yours,” he said, squeezing harder. Urgent.

She was gasping as she felt his hands groping her and making their way around to the front. His hand cupped her between her legs and he felt her shutter with the thrill of it.

“Wow, you really are ready for me aren’t you?” he said.

“Of course I am. You’ve been seducing me all day with that gorgeous body and the way you looked at me...well, it wasn’t subtle.” 

He smiled. “I’ve had the same reaction to you all day. Can’t you tell?” He took one of her hands and pressed it to him. 

“Dear God. You aren’t kidding!” she said, impressed.

She began removing his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He sprang free, hard as a rock and quivering at her touch. 

“Cait….”

“I want you, Sam. Undress me.”

“I can’t even think straight anymore. You’ve got me completely undone,” he said.

“It has to be undone or it won’t be as effective,” she said, giggling. 

“You’re a witty one. All right, come here and I’ll undress you properly.”

He began as before, pushing the shoulder of her dress off, kissing every inch of skin exposed by the dress. He made his way down one arm, then the other. He moved his lips across her chest, stopping at each breast to suckle her until she whimpered and squirmed. 

He continued unzipping her dress and slid it down over her hips, smoothing his hands over the slopes of her buttocks as the dress pooled to the floor. He got down on his knees in front of her, breathing in her scent and caressing her tender flesh with his lips. She put her hands on his head, letting him do as he would. 

He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it over his shoulder. He brought his hands up over her buttocks and pushed her into his face for better access to her clit. He licked her there, tasting the sweet, soft flesh between her legs. 

She grabbed some his hair and began to pull on it as her passion intensified. She moaned and her legs started to tremble with the sheer intensity of it. Sam felt the trembling and pulled back long enough to bring her down to the floor with him. He had her on her back, open to him, and laid beside her, stroking her with his hand. 

“God, you are so beautiful. So incredible. So sexy. I want you,” Sam said, hoarsely.

“Sam…” She put her hand on him and felt his response to her touch. She began stroking him as he stroked her. “Oh, Sam. Love. I want you inside me.”

Sam intensified his caress and she moaned louder with the sensation. She doubled her efforts on him in response. 

Sam suddenly turned over on top of her, sheathing himself deep inside her.

“Ahhhhhhh!! Oh my God!” Cait screamed.

“Baby, I’m going to ride you hard until you come for me. I am going to make you scream even more.” He thrust harder and faster as he said it. 

When she was about to lose it, she flipped him over and started to ride on top of him, grinding on him. She felt him even deeper from this position. 

He loved the way she looked when she was riding him - she really enjoyed doing it, too. Her breasts bounced with her movements, tantalizing him even further. It was a sweet torture and he never wanted it to end. 

He pulled her down on top of him, with her still riding him. He held her arse with both hands and moved her up and down, relishing in the liquid friction of their bodies. He began pressing harder and faster, until the exquisite sensations peaked and they both erupted into a glorious culmination of pleasure, passion, and completion.

After a while, their breathing slowed and they lay pressed together, still joined, on the floor. Cait reached up to put her hand on Sam’s cheek. Looking up at him, she saw that his eyes shone with tears. She quirked her eyebrow, questioningly.

“It’s all right, my love,” Sam said softly and with feeling, “Do not worry. I’m just so happy with you and sometimes the feelings overcome me.”

“I know what you mean.” She looked at him with tenderness, one tear falling from the corner of her eye, echoing his own.

They held onto each other, eventually falling asleep. Their hearts and souls would continue to mingle in their dreams.


	10. Pretending - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait are forced to change their public strategy as their romance starts to turn heads.

“I don’t like this, Sam.” Caitriona said woefully. “It feels wrong somehow.” Sam knew what she meant, because he was feeling the same way. 

They were sitting in her trailer after the day’s shoot, as they often did, to reconnect as “Sam and Cait” after a long day of being “Jamie and Claire.” They usually spent this time in each other’s arms, decompressing at the end of the day, having a dram or two before they went home. They each kept their own apartment in Glasgow, but most often they spent their nights together at one or the other. It had been this way for over a year now, at least when they were in Scotland. 

Today the Starz marketing director had been on set, as he was every few months, to check on production and to get some behind the scenes shots to be used for marketing the show. During a break in filming, he had asked Sam and Cait to come into the production office to go over the latest promos they were filming for the upcoming Comic Con. 

After talking shop for about half an hour, the man paused, looking at them tentatively. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, then began. 

“Sam. Cait. Season 1 was a huge success, far beyond anything that we could have ever dreamed. You both have worked extremely hard over the last couple of years, bringing to life one of the most incredible stories of all time. You’ve grown extremely close with the cast and crew and particularly close with each other as part of this experience. Everyone knows, as I’m sure you do, that you two have had sizzling chemistry, right from the start. It’s remarkable, and it adds a powerful, intangible component to the show. That is a rare and precious thing in this business.”

“As you know,” he continued, “the show’s success has greatly increased your public exposure, and the fans are more and more interested in you two as people, outside of the characters you play. Along with that, there comes the inevitable speculation about your personal lives, who you date and such. It shouldn’t be anyone’s concern what you do outside of your work, but in this business, it is an unfortunate reality that it does matter.”

He paused for a moment, looking at each in turn. “I’m sure you already know that many people out there want you two to be together, and, let’s be honest, it is clear that you are.” He waited for a comment, but received none.

“Personally, I think you are well suited for each other, and I sincerely wish you all the happiness in life, whatever your choices may be. Under different circumstances, you would be free to show your happiness to the outside world, but in this business, that comes with a price.”

Cait and Sam looked at each other, questioningly, before turning their attention back to the exec.

“It is not a secret how you two feel about each other, it’s written all over your faces. I know that you have been very discreet and respectful of the responsibility you have to the show.” He paused, not really sure how to continue.

Sam looked at Cait again, and then back at him. “So, what are you trying to tell us?”

“I think he’s trying to tell us to tone it down in public,” Cait said, matter-of-factly.

Sam said, “We have tried to deny our relationship or at least be very vague about it. But we have this connection, this bond, that cannot be easily dismissed. We have tried. Believe me. I, for one, don’t think this should even be a factor. This is our lives we are talking about.” He paused to control his growing agitation. “What exactly are you wanting us to do?”

Cait took Sam’s hand, in the hope that she could offer a bit of comfort to him. She said to the man, “We want to do whatever we can to help the show, but we shouldn’t have to change who we are, should we?” 

“All I’m saying is that the network fears that the escalating interest in your personal relationship may distract viewers from the show, particularly if things don’t work out between the two of you. There’s a lot riding on this show and we don’t want anything to jeopardize it. You may go on to have a wonderful life together, and I sincerely hope you do, but frankly, costar relationships often don’t work out, and just as often, their shows suffer for it. Whether things work out or not, perception is key.”

“What do you suggest, then?” Sam said. 

“Perhaps we should mix things up a bit to calm down the situation, at least for now.” 

“You mean misdirection?” said Cait. “We have to do events together all the time. How are we supposed to do that?”

“Bring in some outside elements to those events, such as friends of the opposite sex, to stir the pot. You know how these things go...no matter what your relationship status, anytime you go anywhere with anyone, they think you’re dating. Let’s use that to our advantage.”

Sam said, “Ugh. I have a hard enough time keeping my female friends from thinking that they *are* in a relationship with me. If I cultivate that delusion by bringing them to these events as my “date,” it will just make things worse.”

Cait added, “I could take someone, but I will not go out of my way to pretend to be in a relationship with them. That would be unfair to me, my friend, and certainly to Sam.” She looked at Sam with concern, squeezing his hand.

Sam looked at her, face troubled. “I agree. I would never do anything to hurt you or cause you pain.” 

Seeing their turmoil at his suggestion, the exec decided that the time for discussion was over. “Bottom line...You two need to figure out how to make it work.”

Back in Cait’s trailer, she and Sam were discussing this change of events and trying to make sense of it. 

“Sam, I don’t want to do this. I love you, and I don’t want to be with anyone else, even if it isn’t real.” She snuggled closer into his embrace as they reclined on the couch together.

“Sweetheart, I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, and I certainly wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. I hope you know that,” he said, squeezing her, softly kissing the top of her head. 

“I know. It just seems so unfair that we must play these games, just because we are in the public eye,” she said.

“I guess we have to think of it like this...We are actors playing a part. Unfortunately this sort of thing is often part of the job. It’s extremely unfair, and frankly, insulting, that we have to do this, but there it is. I don’t want to pretend any more than you do, but it sounds like we may not have a choice.” 

“Sam, what do you think we should do?”

“I think we need to find a couple of friends we can trust. Friends that won’t misinterpret the meaning of the invitation to be something romantic. They’ll need discretion and will have to be ok with the whole public frenzy. They need to stay on the sidelines, but just be visible enough to be effective.” 

Cait turned around in his arms, kneeling between his legs, facing him. She sighed. “Whoever you end up bringing better be careful,” she said, smiling. She brought her face closer to his, looking into the sapphire pools of his eyes. “Because you are mine, my love, and I will never let you go.”

He held her face between his hands and leaned to kiss her softly. “Oh Cait, it will always be you, my love. Nothing will take me from you.”

She moved her hands up, gently caressing the back of his head at the base of his skull. She loved to touch him there when they kissed, the soft curls running through her fingers. 

His hands moved down her back as he brought her closer. He inhaled her scent, an intoxicating mixture of whisky and clean linen. He closed his eyes in blissful appreciation, then opened them again when he felt Cait start to unbutton his shirt. The corner of his mouth turned up in a sly grin. “Oh, it’s like that, is it?” he said.

“Yes. Most definitely.”

“Well then…” he kissed her again, with a bit more intensity. He felt his shirt open and her hands smoothing over his chest. When he released her lips, she moved down to kiss his neck and collar bone. Then she moved back up to nibble on his ear and whisper, “Sam, I want you.”

“Mmmmmmm,” he moaned softly as her tongue traveled down to his nipple. His hands reached under her shirt to caress her back - he loved the feel of her soft skin – and then began working the hooks of her bra. She moaned then, too, reaching down to pull her shirt off over her head.

“God, Cait, you are so beautiful.” 

“So are you.” She slipped his shirt off his shoulders, then let her bra slip down to the floor. 

He smiled, marveling at the sight of her perfect breasts. He had seen them so often, both on and off the set, but they still took his breath away. He bent forward to kiss her on one nipple. He suckled her breasts, one and then the other. She moaned softly and arched her back so he could take more in, then gave a small whimper as his effort increased. He loved to hear the sounds she made while he loved her.

“I need you now,” she said, breathless. 

“God, I want you.” His breath was getting shallower by the minute. He reached down to the waistband of her jeans and unbuttoned them. Then he pushed them down over her hips, along with her panties, as she shimmied out of them, one leg at a time. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans as well, backing up on the couch to pull them off. 

They were both naked. Sam was on his back looking up at Cait, who was still kneeling in front of him. He said, again, “You are so beautiful, Cait.” There was moisture in his eyes, the evidence of deep emotion at the sight of his love. He reached up to grasp her hips. 

Cait looked down at Sam’s body spread out before her in all its glory. He was magnificent. She was breathing fast and said, “Sam, make love to me.”

“Come here,” he said, as he pulled her on top of him. “Oh, God. You feel so good.” He loved the feel of her skin on his, her breasts pressed against his chest. He loved how it felt when he was hard against her.

“Oh my God, Sam.” She knew he was ready. She shifted her hips to press against him, showing him that she was ready, too.

“Ooooooh.” 

They rolled with each other to the side. She wrapped her leg over Sam’s hip, then he reached down between her legs, feeling her warm, wet flesh and began caressing her. 

“Yes, baby. Like that,“ she said, breathing harder. 

“I want to taste you,” Sam whispered. He rolled her onto her back and moved slowly down her body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. 

He held her eyes as he spread her legs, leaning down to dip his tongue to her flesh - he loved the salty, sweet taste of her. She moaned softly and closed her eyes in bliss as he circled her clit with his tongue. Her moans intensified as he began lapping at her. 

“Sam! Oh God!”

“You like that, don’t you?” he said, lifting his head briefly, a seductive smile on his lips. 

“Oh yes!” she said, gasping in pleasure. 

He spread her legs even further, grasping her hips so that he had a good grip on her. He bent down lower so that he would have better access, then thrust his tongue inside of her. She cried out, rocking her hips to take him in deeper. He grasped her buttocks and lifted her to get a better angle. 

“Oh baby, please. I’m so close. Oh God! Sam!” she said, breathing hard. “I want to come with you inside me. Take me. Now!”

He raised up and pulled himself up to his knees, looking down at her. “Cait,” he said, lust burning in his eyes, “I’m going to make you scream.”

She moaned excitedly at the prospect. He lowered himself down on top of her, his cock just barely touching her flesh. He gave her that sexy half-grin of his, and then, suddenly, he slammed into her. She cried out at the sweet intrusion. He thrust deep and hard, driven by a powerful need. 

Her joyous exultations magnified with each stroke, nearly taking him over the edge. He wanted to come into her fiercely and take her with him into that final surrender. 

“Oh God!...Just like that!” she screamed. 

“Oh fuck, Cait! You’re driving me mad. Come with me baby.”

They were rocking their bodies in sync with each other, meeting each other blow for blow. 

Cait began to feel the shudders within her, the heat so powerful that she thought she would burst into flames. As she started to come, she felt the beginning of Sam’s explosive release, his warm seed spilling into her depths as her body pulsated strongly around him. He wailed, as if his heart was breaking with the joy of it. Cait reached her climax, then, with a triumphant scream, grabbing Sam’s buttocks arse to pull him in deeper, reveling in the sensations shared within.

Afterward, they held each other close, still joined. Sam caressed her face, her neck, and moved down her shoulders to waist and hip. He repeated this several more times, enjoying the shapes of her body. 

“You know, we are a lot like Jamie and Claire,” he said, thoughtfully.

“Oh, we are?” 

“Yes, think about it. Jamie and Claire have a deep and intense connection. They share a passionate love and they delight in their lovemaking. They challenge each other and enjoy each other’s company. They would do anything - risk anything - for each other. No matter what may happen, no matter who may come between them, they always come back to each other.”

“You’re right. That’s probably why we connect with these characters so much. They remind us of what is truly important in life. They are soulmates.” She smiled at him, then.

“And you are *my* soulmate, Cait. I knew it when we first met.” 

“You are mine, my love,” she said, smiling. “I think this whole PR thing is going to turn out ok.”

“What makes you say that?”

“As you said, we *are* soulmates and we share this intense passion and love. No one can come between us, whatever may happen. Even if we have to pretend that we don’t belong together for the media, we know in our hearts that we really do.” 

Sam smiled. “We have trust as well. I trust you with my heart and my life.”

She hugged him closer, an implicit acknowledgment of their mutual affection. “So we’re going to do what they ask of us, then? To throw everyone off?” she asked.

“I guess we have to, but, my sweet Cait, remember that you will always be number one in my heart, cameras or not.” 

“And,” she said, “I will only have eyes for you, love. No matter what.”


	11. Pretending - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait must continue their charade and don't like it one bit. They comfort each other the best way they know how - with a night of passion and love.

Sam and Cait were unpacking in a hotel room in Edinburgh and discussing the red carpet event they had just attended that evening at the Edinburgh Film Festival. 

“Well, that was interesting.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, I suppose you could say that.” 

They had walked the red carpet so many times before, but this time it felt different. This was the first event that they had both attended with other “dates.” Sam had brought his mom and Cait had brought her friend Tony. They both felt a bit awkward, guarding their interactions with each other as not to promote further speculation about their relationship. 

“It was nice hanging out with your mom. She’s so great.” Cait said. 

“She adores you, love, and thinks we are a great match. Believe me, that is high praise from her. She’s very protective of me.”

“I’m glad she approves.”

“Of course she does, what’s not to love?” he said.

“I kind of feel bad for Tony. He would never say so, but I think he was a bit overwhelmed by it all.”

“Yeah, it was probably easier for me this time because I had my mom, but I can imagine it would be weird for him.”

“All I wanted to do was to be by your side and not worry about anyone else. Like we always have,” she said with a touch of sadness.

“I understand completely. I don’t know if you noticed, but I was trying not to look at you very much, because I knew I wouldn’t be able to hide the way I feel about you. One look at you, babe, and I just melt. Especially when you look so drop dead sexy as you did tonight." He smiled and put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

Cait smiled. “I noticed. I hate this, Sam. We can’t just avoid looking at each other all the time in public. It’s just so unfair."

Sam put both of his arms around her then, lowering his head to rest on hers.

“This is so hard, Cat. It felt the same way last weekend too.”

Sam had had a similar experience the weekend before when he was in Monte Carlo for another film festival and took his friend Abbie. Cait had been filming and couldn’t attend. He was lost without her. He had tried to enjoy the trip as much as he could because, after all, he was in Monte Carlo, but something was missing. She was missing. 

He was very cordial to his friend, but was distracted by the crowd and didn’t have much time to talk to her or make any overtures of pretend affection. Abbie was very gracious and understanding about the whole thing, and he was thankful for that. Truth was, he felt very awkward without his true partner-in-crime. Oh, how he wished Cait could have come to Monte Carlo. 

Cait touched his cheek, pulling him from his thoughts. She leaned in and kissed him, very gently. He responded to her kiss and began swaying with her slowly as if their bodies were mirroring the kiss in a silent dance. 

Cait pulled back slightly and said, "You know, you looked incredibly hot tonight. I couldn't stop looking at you. All I wanted to do was grab you right there and kiss you on that red carpet." 

"If I had let myself look at you as much as I wanted to, I would have definitely done that to you, and more. My God, Cait, you are amazing." 

His hands moved down to rest on her behind, currently swathed in a skin tight black dress. She had such a beautiful ass. So full and plump. Perfect to squeeze in his hands, as he did now. 

“You like to do that don’t you?” she said. 

“Of course I do. Anyone would be crazy not to want to pounce on that round arse.” 

“Oh really?” she said, smiling coyly. “You know….you have a pretty fabulous arse too.” She demonstrated this sentiment by reaching to grab his posterior.

“Mmmm. Glad to know you appreciate the finer things,” he said, grinning. 

Then he sobered slightly. The look on his face told Cait just exactly what he was about. “Turn around and lift up your skirt. I’m about to show you how much I love that fine, sweet bum of yours.” 

Cait was intrigued. She did as he asked and his eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Wow. No knickers, I see.” 

“I figured it would save a bit of time.” She grinned. “Besides, I wanted to be accessible in case you decided to take me into an alcove or something tonight.”

“Naughty girl.” He bent her over the edge of the bed with her behind on display in front of him. “Oh my God, Cait. You’re stunning.” 

He got down on his knees and bent to kiss each side of her bottom. Then he slid his tongue lightly over her exposed skin, bringing his hands up to grasp her hips. He brought one finger down to touch her opening. 

She gasped in surprise, then sighed in pleasure as his finger circled the tender flesh. This encouraged him to further explorations. His hands pulled apart her cheeks and his tongue touched the spot that had previously been occupied by his finger. She gasped even louder. 

“Oh my God!” 

“Mmmmmmm,” he said as he increased the pressure. He started circling the opening with his tongue, sending chills of pleasure all through her body. She was moaning in earnest now, caught up in the pleasure of his attentions. He squeezed her while he continued his ministrations, then dipped one hand down, cupping her between her legs. She was very wet. 

“Mmmmmmmm,” he said again, enjoying the feel of her. He put a finger inside her, still licking her from behind. 

“Sam! Oh. My. God. Sam!”

He knew she was close to climax already and he slowed his movements. Pulling his tongue away, he said, “Do you want me, baby? Tell me. Show me.”

“God, you should know very well that I want you,” she said, panting. “You practically made me come with the first touch. I want you inside me, now!” 

He let go of her and she turned around. “Help me get this dress off.” 

He brought his hands up her legs to the sides of her hips, pushing her dress up as he went. He stood, then, bringing his hands up to her breasts, cupping them briefly, before pushing her dress up over her head. With her dress removed, she was completely naked. He looked her up and down, hands aching to touch her. He thanked God every day that this woman - this beautiful, wonderful woman - was his to love, to touch, to cherish.

“Your turn,” she said, unbuckling his belt and throwing it on the floor. While she was tending to his shirt buttons, he reached down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down over his hips to pool on the floor.

Seeing him, she grinned. “Looks like we both had the same idea tonight.”

“Easier access, ye ken?” he said, jokingly. 

“Glad to see you’re ready and able to perform your duties tonight.”

“Always ready for you, love,” he said. 

He reached out to grab her and crushed her against him. She felt so wonderful. His hands roamed up her back, feeling the soft curve of her spine. He bent down to plant a soft kiss on the side of her neck, then on her shoulder. His hands slid down to her bottom, giving it another squeeze. 

Cait had taken this opportunity to let her hands roam over his body, smoothing them up his chest to his shoulders. She leaned down to softly kiss his collar bone, while her hands roamed lower down.

“Now my turn,” she said as she cupped his arse. He had such a fine arse. Of course everyone who watched the show knew that. That wedding night scene showed it off to great advantage. In person, though, it was even better, breathtaking, in fact. 

“Now I want you bent over the bed,” she said, a primal look in her eyes. 

“Ah, like that, is it?”

“Absolutely.” 

She turned him around and gently pushed him down to the bed. She stood behind him and rubbed both of her hands up and down his hard ass. It was so fantastic, the feel of him. He enjoyed it too. Especially when she let one of her hands roam lower, between his legs. 

He moaned. “Mmmm. God, I love you. You know just where to touch me.”

“I should. We get a lot of practice.” She started massaging his testicles and then her hand roamed even further to grasp his cock.

“Dear God!” Sam gasped.

She knew he was ready. His flesh twitched at the touch of her fingers.

“Now, Sam, take me. Please. I need you.”

He stood up slowly and turned to her. “How do you want it, Cat?”

“Do anything you want...and don’t be gentle about it.” 

That was all he needed to hear. Suddenly he grasped her by the arms and twirled her around. “Get on the bed.” He said forcefully. She did. “Now stay on your knees.”

He climbed up on the bed with her and moved up behind her. He grabbed her, wrapping one arm around her torso to pull her back against him. He leaned in for a passionate kiss. Then he grabbed the back of her neck and forced her head down. This put her in the perfect position for what he had in mind.

“Do you want it, Cait? Do you want me inside you?” He said, out of breath with desire. “Tell me now. Tell me.”

“Yes, take me! Make me scream!”

With that, he plunged into her from behind, bringing his hands up to grab her hips and sheathing himself to the root in one powerful thrust. 

“Aaaahhhh” she moaned, pushing her bottom back against him.

“Yeah! Oh baby,” he said, thrusting again and again, harder and harder. His breathing was fast and frantic. He had to possess her. To be one with her, always.

She whimpered and cried out as she felt each stroke inside her, his hard flesh penetrating to her womb. “Yes! YES!” she screamed, starting to spasm around him, stroking him inside her.

“Fuck! You are so freaking sexy. Aaahh, AHHH!!” he cried out as he came hard. Trembling, he said, “Hold me there Cat. Hold me inside you.”

After a moment, they rolled together to the side, both gasping and breathing hard. They continued to shake with the aftershocks of their love as Sam wrapped his body around her, creating a cocoon of warmth, comfort, and love.


	12. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a big surprise for Cait and they have a very steamy interlude.

Sam was at the studio, going over some production notes with Ron for an upcoming scene. Ron had noticed that Sam had been somewhat distracted today. There had been a sort of nervousness surrounding him. 

“Hey, Sam, are you ok? Is something up?” Ron asked him.

“Ah, well, I guess I can’t hide it very well. Could we talk privately after we have finished up here? I could use some advice.”

“Of course. Whatever you need, man,” Ron replied.

After their scene prep, Sam and Ron made their way to Ron’s private office. Ron sat at his desk and motioned Sam to take the couch across from him. Sam closed the door behind him and sat down. 

“Well, Ron. I normally wouldn’t talk to anyone about this, but I feel like you may have a right to know, if anyone. It’s no secret that I’m in love with Cait, right?”

“It’s rather obvious,” Ron said, grinning. 

Sam blushed a bit. "I can’t help it. Anyway, I’ve been more and more distracted lately because I’ve felt that I want to take the next step with her. It’s just so complicated with the show and the network and all of the PR games. It’s just too much, and it has been hard to have a normal relationship. But I love her, Ron. God help me, I love her with everything I am.“

"Sam, all I can tell you is what I’ve learned from my own experience. If you find someone who makes you feel more in love with them every day, who completes you down to your soul, who you spend every waking moment thinking about, then you need to hold onto them and don’t let go. I’ve had that with Terry. My previous marriage didn’t work out as I’d hoped, but once I met Terry, everything changed. It was as if a part of me was alive for the first time. Like I hadn’t been using my entire heart, up until that moment. Does that make any sense?”

“Perfect sense. I feel all of those things for Cait. I have, almost since we met. So, what do I do about it? I don’t want to cause problems for the show, but I also don’t want to jeopardize the greatest relationship I’ve ever known.”

Ron replied, “At the end of the day, what it really comes down to is what you truly want with every fiber of your being. If you’ve found love that deep, it is worth the risk. Cait is just as crazy about you as you are about her. So tell me, Sam, aside from the show, the network, and everything, what do you truly want at this moment?”

“I want to marry her.”

Ron gave him a great big grin and said, “Then that’s what you’ve got to do.”

Sam’s face lit up. He was radiant and shining like the sun. "I want to - so much. How will we handle everything else?“

"We’ll try to help in any way we can. May I make a suggestion?” Ron asked.

“Of course. I trust your judgment." 

"Ask her to marry you. She will say yes, of course, and you both will feel happy and at ease, even if it takes a while until you can say ‘I do’. It will take some pressure off of you, and then you can enjoy each other again.”

“That makes sense. Even if we can’t actually get married right away, just knowing we will is going to make all the difference. How should we handle things in the media?” Sam asked.

“Well, I think a few couples in Hollywood have had the right idea. They didn’t hide the fact that they were together, but never admitted it or discussed it until well after they were married. That may work for you two as well. I mean, it can’t go on that way forever, but it can for a while, at least.” 

“Since we are in this show for the long haul, we probably can’t hide it indefinitely,” Sam agreed.

“What you do is gradually open up, showing little glimpses of how you feel about each other. By the time you’ve done this for a while, no one will even remember that you were ever not together.”

“Hmmm. I hadn’t thought of that. That really makes sense. I can talk to Caitriona about it….once she’s said yes,” Sam said, grinning broadly. "Thanks, Ron. I appreciate your help.“

"Anytime, man. Go get her!”

Sam left Ron’s office with a renewed spirit. He hadn’t felt so light in quite a while. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to get his girl. His sweet Cait. His future wife.

Cait had the rest of the day off, so she was already back at their apartment when he got back. He had stopped to get some supplies for his special surprise on the way home. Davie, their driver, was in on it and was helping Sam set everything up. He had also spoken with Duncan before he headed home. As one of his most trusted friends, Sam wanted him to be in on the secret as well, and play a part in the preparations.

Sam walked in the door to their apartment. Cait was curled up on the couch, under a blanket, reading a book. 

Hearing him, Cait looked up and smiled warmly. Come here, love.“ She put down her book and reached for him as he came toward her. They gave each other a big hug as he sat down next to her. He held her for a long moment, taking in the feel of her, her scent, her skin, her hair. He loved all of her. 

Sam pulled her onto his lap. She was in her cozy clothes, a pair of soft fleece pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts. It didn’t matter what she wore, she looked amazing in everything. There was something so natural, so intimate about seeing her like this. This was real life. She was comfortable showing herself to him completely and didn’t have to dress up for him all the time. Very few people would ever get to see this side of her. But he did, and he loved it.

"How was your day, babe?” Cait asked.

“Really great, actually." 

"Great without me?” she teased.

“Of course not. You know better than that. It’s just that I was thinking about you all day and how happy I am with you. It distracted me all day. Even Ron noticed.”

“Ron? Does he know about us? I mean, I’m sure he knows, but I’m not sure how *much* he knows." 

"Yeah, he knows. But it’s all good. We had a little chat.”

“A chat about what?” she said, nervously.

“Mostly about how we should handle our relationship when it comes to the public.”

“Oh, this again. It’s tiring to have to deal with this all the time. When can we just be ourselves?" 

"Ron and I talked about that.” Sam briefly told her about their conversation, but didn’t mention the marriage talk.

“That seems like a reasonable suggestion. What do you think?” she said.

“I think it’s worth a shot. I mean, it has to come out sometime, and this way we can control the way it comes out and when.”

“Very true.” After a moment, she stretched and said, “Well, it looks like it’s getting pretty late, babe. Should we go to bed?”

“To bed, or to sleep?” Sam quipped, using the famous line from the wedding episode.

“Well…..” Cait replied with a mischievous grin.

Sam took her hand and led her down the hall to their room. She sat on their bed, cross-legged, looking up at him. He was removing his shirt and was starting to undo his pants. He noticed her looking at him and stopped.

“What is it?”

“I’m just admiring my man, that’s all,” she said with a smile.

He grinned back at her. "And I’m admiring you, love,“ he said as he bent down over the bed, hovering over her to get a kiss.

"Hold me, Sam. I’m cold.”

While he finished undressing, she pulled down the covers and slid into bed, covering herself up quickly as to not get cold. She still had her pajamas on, but began removing them under the covers as Sam slipped in beside her. She threw her discarded clothes on the floor by the bed and nestled into him as he put his arms around her. She was shivering, but slowly relaxed as their body temperatures regulated. He was always warm.

“Is that better, baby?” Sam asked as he stroked her back with his large hands.

“Much.” She sighed dreamily at the cocoon of warmth they had created. "I love you, Sam.“

"I love you too, Cait. With every fiber of my being. Now and forever." 

"You’re too perfect, you know? I don’t know if I deserve you." 

They held each other close, with bodies touching all along their lengths. At the moment, it was about filling the same space, breathing the same air, and feeling themselves meld into one being. After a while, part of that being started getting a bit more noticeable. 

"Wow, you certainly know how to flatter a girl,” Cait said, acknowledging the shape pressed against her hip.

“Well, having you against me gets things rolling rather quickly." 

"It sure does. I admit that even just feeling your skin makes my body tingle and I start getting rather excited. It’s like a primal instinct.”

“Right now, my instinct is to put my cock inside you and show you just how primal I can be,” he said, lifting her leg to wrap over his hip.

She settled herself closer to him, so that she could feel the tip of him just outside her entrance. He slowly pushed into her…..extremely slow. She could feel every millimeter of his length rubbing inside her. It was a tortuous pleasure. 

After a while, Sam’s movements became gradually faster, and then more frantic. Cait was moving with him as he pushed into her harder and deeper. 

"Cait!“ He felt her muscles pulse around him as she cried out. He lost himself, then, spilling forth into her depths. 

Afterward, Cait relaxed back onto the bed and Sam put his arm over her, his hand over her stomach. He secretly wished that they had made a baby tonight. He knew that they hadn’t, since Cait was still on the Pill, but he wanted so much for her to be round with his child and to have his name. Soon, he told himself, soon.

In the morning, Sam opened his eyes and looked over at her. She was snoring softly, her mouth slightly open in sleep. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

She stirred, sensing his gaze. "Good morning, baby,” she said, groggily.

He bent to kiss her forehead and said, “Every morning is good with you, love. I was thinking that maybe after a leisurely breakfast and a nice long bath together,” he winked, “that we could maybe take a hike up to our spot on the mountain. Would you like to do that?”

“Sure babe. As long as I have my coffee first." 

They had breakfast and a bath, which took quite a while, with many lovely distractions. Afterward, they got dressed in their hiking gear and set off. 

Making their way up the mountain, they came across the familiar stone cairn that marked the path to their favorite spot under the tree. That spot was where they had had their first really intimate encounter, long ago. They hadn’t technically had sex that first time under the tree, but she had been naked and he had done things to her that seemed way beyond just foreplay. He made love to her that day in all the ways that really mattered at the time.

They made a turn at the cairn and headed toward their tree. As they got closer, Cait noticed something on the ground. It was a fluffy blanket, covered with rose petals. There was also a picnic basket, a bottle of champagne chilling in a canister, and two glasses. She looked up at Sam in astonishment.

"Surprise!” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the blanket. Once they were standing on it, he knelt down in front of her, still holding her hand, and said, “Cait, my love. You are my life, my soul mate, my partner. You are what makes the sun shine and the moon rise. I want to be with you forever. Will you…..marry me?” he said, with tears in his eyes.

Cait’s eyes were as round as saucers. She began trembling slightly and opened her mouth to speak. She couldn’t find the words and closed it. She tried again. 

“Sam, oh my love,” she said, kneeling down with him, one tear escaping from her eye, “You have made me happier than I have ever been in my life. I want more than anything to have you with me always. I want to be with you, as your wife. Yes, I will marry you, and love you forever.” 

They both started crying in earnest, grinning broadly at the same time. They held each other tightly, both still on their knees. Sam moved back slightly and placed his hand on her cheek. 

“Caitriona, my love,” he said softly. He moved toward her, brushing her lips with his, moving into a tender kiss, filled with so much feeling, so much love, that it took her breath away.

She panted slightly and said, “Sam….my love.” She bent in for another kiss and this one was even more passionate and all-consuming. It was as if they were trying to meld their souls with a kiss, joining their spirit into one. 

Once they had settled back onto the blanket, Sam reached under it and brought out a small box. 

“Cait, this is for you. It is to show our commitment and our love for each other.” He opened the box and she looked down to see a gorgeous ring. It had a large oval diamond in the center, flanked by alternating, cushion-cut, rectangular diamonds and emeralds. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

“This ring is special because it includes stones from my mother’s ring, symbolizing the joining of our families, and new stones, symbolizing a new and precious love, to cherish throughout the ages.”

“Oh Saaaammmm……..” 

She was crying again, with joyous tears falling down her cheeks. Sam slipped the ring onto her finger. It was perfect. He brought her trembling fingers up to his mouth and softly kissed them, then held her hand to his heart for a moment. His heart was beating fast. So was hers. 

Cait put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as he brought his arms around her waist.

“I’m so happy, Sam. You’ve made my life so joyous and you have completed me. I can’t wait to call you my husband.” She kissed him then, with all the love she was feeling inside.

“Oh Cait, my love, my sweet, darling Cait. I am yours. My life, my body, my soul. All of it. Forever.”

They laid down on the blanket, kissing and touching softly. After a while, they slowed, drowsy with love and all of the emotion of the last few minutes. "Let me hold you, Mrs. Heughan,“ Sam said, as he nestled her in front of him, molding himself around her.

Cait smiled with such joy at that name that she could hardly contain it. She had wanted to be Mrs. Heughan almost since they first met. As perfectly beautiful and poignant as this moment was, she still couldn’t resist saying, "As you wish, Mr. Balfe,” giggling softly.

After a while, they did fall asleep on the blanket, holding each other. Later, Sam felt Caitriona stir. He opened his eyes and raised his head to kiss the back of her neck. As he did, he saw her looking at her ring. She had a big grin on her face. 

“Happy?” he said.

“Deliriously.” He smiled at that and gave her a squeeze. 

“I can’t believe it’s real. This is really happening,” she said.

"I know what you mean. I wouldn’t have thought a couple of years ago that I’d be working with my love, my wife, future mother of my children, when I signed on for the show. It is a beautiful gift and I will not let you go.”

“Oh, Sam…” She turned over, then, to face him, placing her hand on his face. "I never thought I’d find true love, let alone my soul mate. Every day is an adventure and a true joy. I love waking up with you, working with you, making love to you, and sleeping next to you. And the real joy is that I get to do it all over again every day.“ She smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

With that, they ceased talking with their mouths and began speaking the language of love. Cait began nuzzling at his neck, then kissed him behind the ear, on the neck, and on his collar bone. Sam’s breath began to speed up a little. His hands roamed down over her rear and squeezed, eliciting a small squeak. She began pulling at his shirt, desperate to have his skin next to hers, to feel the warmth of his body envelop her. She managed to get his shirt off after some maneuvering and he started working at her buttons. 

"Do you remember the first time we were under this tree together?” Sam said.

“Of course I do. That was one of the best moments of my life.”

“I remember how nervous I was, but once I got started unbuttoning your shirt, I got over that rather quickly,” he said, smiling.

“You didn’t seem nervous to me. In fact, I thought you were rather confident that you were going to get me naked.”

Sam smiled at that. "Well, that was certainly my goal at the time.“

Their breathing was getting faster by the minute.

"How about I return the favor now?” Cait said. She rolled him over so that she was on top of him. She removed her top and bra and pressed her entire length against his body, marveling at the wondrous shapes of him. "Mmmmm,“ she uttered with pleasure.

"If you keep on in that fashion, I’m not likely to last long,” he said, breathlessly.

She smiled slyly. "Well, then, I’ll just have to do it slowly.“

"That’s what I’m afraid of.” He grinned.

She unbuttoned his jeans then, slowly pulling the zipper down. Languorously slow. He could hear the sound of every tine of the zipper as it separated. He was about to go over the edge.

“Cait….please. Please, baby,” he begged.

“I want to savor this moment, to enjoy you to your…fullest,” she said, a mischievous grin on her face.

Sam let out a soft “ahhhhh” as she finished the zipper and began pulling down his jeans. She pulled them down over his increasing bulk, which sprang free in triumph once released.

“Now that’s amazing,” she said. "My husband has a beautiful, enormous cock.”

He loved her saying “husband” to him. "It’s all yours, my wife.“

She smiled broadly as she finished removing his pants. Then she grabbed hold of his massive erection and began stroking him.

"Uh, Cait?" 

"Yes, love.” Cait replied, bending down to put him in her mouth.

“Remember when I said I won’t last long if you keep it up like that?”

“Mmmmhmmmm,” she mumbled, still at her task.

He thought he’d better redirect their activities before he exploded. It wouldn’t be good to finish so quickly while they were celebrating this momentous occasion. "Baby, I want you on me. I want to put my mouth on you while you ride me.“

"Oh really? I think I can arrange that.” She stood up and began undoing her own pants, pulling them down very slowly. 

“You’re teasing me, Cait. Don’t make me beg.”

She smiled. "Well, alright.“ She finished removing her pants and began softly touching herself. "Is this what you want baby? Do you want to suck on me?”

“Yeeeeessss,” Sam said hoarsely. "Oh, God, yes!“

She moved over him, standing straddled over his body until she reached his face. There she knelt down and moved over him. He suddenly grabbed her arse and rammed her against his mouth, sticking out his tongue to taste her.

"Oh God!” she said, panting.

“Mmmmhmmm,” he mumbled, still at his work.

He began stroking her with his tongue all over her sweet, hot pussy. He concentrated on her clit, which elicited an excited yelp from Catriona. She began to ride his tongue, moving her hips back and forth, until she was about to explode. Right when she was almost to her precipice, he slid his head down and plunged his tongue into her. She screamed with pleasure at the soft, wet intrusion. 

“Sam….oh baby. Yes!”

She continued to ride his tongue as he dipped it in and out of her. After a moment, the shutters began running through her body. He felt the trembling and pushed her hips even further toward him, so he could taste her as she came. He loved to taste her when she gushed in her pleasure. She cried out again and it took her over the edge into pure bliss. He lapped at her, feeling her flesh jerk and tremble against his mouth. After a moment, he raised up so that he could kiss her. She tasted herself on his lips and it was marvelous. 

"Mmmm, yummy.“ she said, breathless.

"Yes you are, baby. Delicious.”

Cait rolled over onto the blanket. "Well, that was nice for me, but what about you? That first time we were under this tree, you pleasured me, but you didn’t let me return the favor. How 'bout it, Heughan?“

"Well, now that you mention it, there is something I’d like to do.” 

“What’s that?”

“I want to make love to you, really slow and gentle. I want to hear your sounds of pleasure as I move inside you. I want to fill you up, Cait. I want to give you all of me, my love,” he said, hoarsely.

Sam rolled over onto her, nestling his body between her spread thighs. 

"Ahhhhh,“ Cait sighed as she felt his need next to her moist flesh. He bent down and gently kissed each breast, lightly flicking each nipple with his tongue.   
"Ohhhhh, that’s good,” she said, trembling with anticipation.

He let his tongue trace the slope of her breast and move up to her neck, where he kissed her softly and sucked gently. 

"Sam….baby….I want you.”

“I know, love. I want to take my time, to enjoy you properly. I want to see you writhe under me. I love to see your face when I’m pleasuring you.”

With that, he brushed her lips with his tongue and she parted her lips to take it into her mouth for a sweet, soft, passionate kiss. 

She let out a soft hum as they kissed.

He pulled back slightly. "I love that sound.“

"What sound?”

“The moaning sound you make when I love you." 

"Come here and I’ll make that sound some more,” she smiled wryly.

He did. He moved up her body slightly, causing her to part her legs even more to accept him. He ran his hand up her leg from ankle to hip, and the soft caress made her tingle with excitement for what was to come.

She felt his warm, hard length pressing against her. "I am going to take you, my love. With everything that I am. You are my love and my life. You are my wife in every way that matters. I’m going to make love to you, baby. Always.“ 

He bent down to kiss her at the same time that he pressed the tip of himself into her, very slowly.

"Ohhhhhh,” Cait whispered. The sensation was exquisite. She wanted him to take her immediately, but at the same time, there was something to be said for slow and gentle. It was the perfect blend of pleasure and sweet torture.

“Yeah? Is that good baby?” he said in a low, soft voice.

“Aaaahhhhhhhh,” she moaned.

“I guess that’s a yes,” he said, smiling.

He continued to press into her very slowly. By this point she was trembling with need. He was trembling too with the effort of holding himself back. He didn’t want to hold back anymore. He could still be gentle, but he could no longer hold back his need.

He began moving in her, slowly at first. Then he quickened the pace, gradually ramping up to match the intensity of his desire and his love.

Cait was breathing hard and crying out with every thrust. "Yes….Yes…..YES!“

"Do you want me to come to you, my love?” Sam said, urgently.

“Oh Yes! Take me. Fill me." 

"Do you like it like this?” He punctuated that with a deep thrust, making her cry out.

“Yes!”

He continued the rhythm, his passion nearing its peak. "Cait, I want to fill you and make you cry out with pleasure as you come. I want you to keep my seed within you to take root and start a new life.“

Cait opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. His were dark blue now, like the deepest part of the ocean. Dark with the intensity of his feelings. 

"Are you sure?” she said.

“Absolutely. You are my wife and I am your husband, even without the paper. Let’s make a family.”

She smiled and began to tremble as he plunged deeper into her. She screamed then as she felt him touch her womb. He was so deep. He meant to fill her womb with his seed. It appeared that he was doing just that.

“I’m still on the Pill, Sam,” she whispered, breathless.

“I know, but you never know what could happen.” 

They would have to have a conversation about this another time. For now, they were content to make love as if they were trying.

He started a soft groan that built up to almost a sob as he tightened and spilled into her. He was still so deep that she knew he was coming into her deepest part. She reveled at that thought. Part of him would be trapped inside her, if only for a little while.

She screamed with pleasure then, riding the waves of his release and stroking him with her own. 

“I love you, Cait. God, I love you,” he cried out.

“Oh Sam. I love you. Always." 

At last they collapsed back onto the blanket, panting. Eventually their breathing slowed and they turned to each other. Sam reached to her and took both of her hands into his, touching them to his mouth. He kissed each one, lingering on her new ring. He looked up at her again and saw her smiling at him, with tears in her eyes. He realized then, that he had tears in his own eyes as well.

"Sam, I am truly, deeply in love with you and deliriously happy.”

“I love you, Cait, with every fiber of my being. We belong to each other now and forever. I feel like we were born for each other. Destined to be one.”

She smiled and bent down to kiss his hands as he had done to her. 

“We are one, Sam. We are, and always will be, one.”

“It almost feels like we have consummated our marriage today, right now. I feel like we are man and wife already.”

“I do too, Sam. I already feel like Catriona Heughan inside." 

"I love the way that sounds. It’s perfect. Mrs. Catriona Heughan.”

“Have you thought any more about being Mr. Balfe?” she said, laughing. 

He replied, “If you are my wife, Cait, you can call me anything you want.” He smiled then, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

They gazed at each other, savoring the moment, thinking about their future together. Thinking of all of the joys to come and the family they would create. They were complete, now, and the world was filled with possibility.


	13. Comic Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait go to Comic Con and enjoy being themselves again.

Sam and Cait were traveling from LA to San Diego for Comic Con. They were glad that they were alone in the car, because they had a lot to talk about. It was a week ago that Sam had asked Cait to marry him, and now that they were engaged, they had to discuss how they would handle themselves from this point forward.

“We need to decide what to do during Comic Con,” Cait said. “I mean, are we going to keep pretending?”

“The fans aren’t stupid. We aren’t fooling anyone, nor should we have to,” he replied. “Maybe it is time to just be ourselves again.”

“I really would like to, but do you think we will cause problems for the network if we do?”

“All the games we’ve been playing haven’t served the network’s purpose as they had hoped. No one believes it. The fans are happier if we are ourselves, which could only be good for the network,” he said.

“True. It would be so nice to go back to the way we were. No pretense. No hiding.”

“I agree. It’s settled then. We will go as the real Sam and Cait…although we might want to keep the ring under wraps for the time being, just until we’ve eased everyone into the idea.“

“I think that would be best.” She put her hand on his thigh. “I’m glad we’re doing this. I don’t think I could avoid touching you for that long, especially now that we are engaged.”

“Me too, Cat. I go wild for you, especially when you wear those short skirts with your legs going on for miles.” Sam grinned, putting his hand on her bare thigh.

Cait blushed. “Well, I aim to please.” 

“You know you always please me, love,” Sam said. “God, I worship you.”

“I can hardly believe how lucky I am to have you as my love and my best friend.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and they rode on, enjoying the alone time while it lasted.

A couple of hours later, they arrived at their hotel. They were staying at a lovely place, away from the convention center, so they could have a little privacy - they would need a sanctuary when everything got to be too much. The network always reserved them separate rooms, but rarely did they ever sleep apart. For appearances, they each kept their clothes in their own rooms, but that was it. They could not stay apart for long.

They both went to their respective rooms to drop off their stuff. Sam knew that Cait would have hair and makeup people coming to her room within the hour. He hoped that she would stop by beforehand. As if his thoughts conjured her, she tapped lightly on the door and came in.

“I don’t have much time, but I had to see you. The rooms are nice, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, they are. Look, they even left champagne and glasses,” he pointed to the side table.

“Did you order that?” she said.

“Yeah, I wanted a little surprise for you. Just to help us celebrate our engagement and the return of the real Sam and Cait.”

“Sam, you are too sweet.” 

He walked across the room to give her a soft kiss. “I know,” he said grinning. “And once we’ve had a glass….then what?”

“We don’t have a lot of time, but…..” she held him around the waist and kissed him, this time a bit deeper.

He smiled warmly then went to get their champagne. He handed her a glass, then held up his own in a toast. “To us…..and being ourselves again.”

“Cheers.”

They managed one more long kiss and little bit of strategic squeezing. A promise of what was to come later. They would be on a whirlwind of interviews and press events. Their panel wasn’t until tomorrow but there was still a lot to do beforehand.

“Do we have any breaks today?” Sam asked her.

“I was looking at our schedule and it is pretty full. I think we do have a couple of hours in the afternoon around two o’clock. Then time to change before the dinner party tonight.”

“Ok, then….let’s meet here at two…Cait, I really need you. We haven’t….you know…since we left Scotland.”

“Believe me, I know. I wanted to jump you in the car.”

“Me too.”

“Ok, we are agreed, then…two o’clock, here. You and me, naked,” she said mischievously.

He smiled and patted her on the bottom as they headed out the door. 

The day was certainly full. It was nice, though, being there with each other. Sam was so glad he didn’t have to be so guarded when he looked at her. A weight was off his shoulders because he could really be himself. He enjoyed making her laugh during the interviews.

They found surreptitious ways to say I love you throughout the day. A touch here, a squeeze there. She even sat on his lap when they did a photo shoot. That made him very happy. 

She was happy, too - she had a light about her. When she laughed, it was her real, exuberant laugh. Sam loved to see her smile, so genuine and unguarded now. So beautiful.

At two o’clock Sam made his way to his room to wait for Cait. A few moments later, she knocked and came in.

“Wow, it’s been crazy, right?” she said.

“Yes it has. Come here.” He didn’t want to waste any time.

She came to him and put her arms around his neck as he held her and lifted her off her feet in a twirling hug. He gently put her down and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around him and hugged him again as they kissed. It went on a long while.

As they kissed, she reached down and started lifting up his shirt. He started unbuttoning her blouse at the same time. They managed getting their shirts off in short order. She ran her hands over his chest – he had a very nice chest – as he swiftly removed the rest of her clothing. She unbuttoned and pushed down his jeans, leaving him naked as well.

The formalities of undressing done, Sam picked her up and brought her down on the bed. They were tired, but sleep could wait. They needed each other. Needed to make love. He looked down at her for a moment as she smiled up at him. He ran his hand up her leg as he got onto the bed.

“God, you are beautiful,” he said.

“Sam….come to me.” She pulled him down on top of her, spreading her legs invitingly. They kissed a long while as they felt each other’s skin from head to toe. She could feel him getting hard against her, and she was ready too. After the kiss, Sam began moving his hand up her leg again, stopping as he met her warm, wet flesh.

“God, Cat. You feel amazing. So ready for me.” His breath came faster as he massaged her, slowly, circling her clitoris with his thumb.

“Oh Sam, oh my God.”

“Aye, love. Even this part of you is beautiful…I want you.” He inserted two fingers into her writhing flesh and she moaned softly at the sensation. He began moving his fingers in and out, slowly at first, then gradually faster, making her moan even louder.

“Sam…..baby…..ahhhhh.”

“You like that? Do you like it, baby?” Sam said, breathlessly.

In reply, she simply sighed with pleasure. “Ahhhhhhhh.”

His efforts got harder and faster. She was about to convulse around him when she grabbed his head to pull him up to her, kissing him deeply. 

“Come to me,”

In answer, he moved up over her, his cock barely touching her swollen flesh. She grabbed his hips and pulled him into her. Hard.

He let out a deep groan of pleasure. He was so hard and he filled her up completely. 

“God, you’re big. I want you so deep, baby. Pound me, just like that.”

As his thrusting became more aggressive, she screamed, holding him hard inside her by pulling his hips toward her again. Hearing her scream made him lose it. He convulsed powerfully and throbbed as he spilled into her, collapsing onto her in utter satisfaction.

His warm weight on top of her made her feel so safe, so protected, and so loved. She was utterly connected to him in both body and spirit.

They held onto each other for a long while, still joined, then they both collapsed on the bed, dreamy from their shared experience.

“You wore your ring.” Sam said.

“Of course I did. I want to wear it whenever we make love. It just seems right.”

He kissed her hand and held it against his heart. They lay there, gazing at each other for a long while before finally succumbing to sleep.

Later, they went about their rounds of interviews, meetups, and photos. It was a full, exciting, exhausting day. At about 10 p.m. they finally made it back to the hotel. Cait took Sam’s hand when they got to their floor and brought him down the hall to her room. They walked into the room and immediately started getting undressed. Cait slipped into bed, exhausted and ready for sleep. Sam finished undressing and slid in with her. 

She gave him a sweet kiss and said, “That was a great day. And you made it even better, sweetie.”

“I love you, Cait.”

“I love you too. Hold me.”

Sam turned her on her side and scooted up behind her, draping his arm over her to rest his hand on her stomach. He squeezed her as she snuggled into him and held her close as they both fell asleep.

There was another whirlwind of press, interviews, and fan encounters the next day. The big thing, though, was the panel for the show, which would happen that afternoon. Sam and Cait were inseparable all day long. There were a lot of interviews with innuendos, flirtations, long glances and touches. It was so nice to be this way again together in public, just being themselves as they usually do. 

Sam was quite cheeky in a couple of interviews. There was talk of honey pots, modesty patches, and other things. It was a fan’s dream to see them this way, in love, happy, and carefree.

About an hour before the panel, Sam and Cait were sitting down to a semi-private lunch in the convention center’s exclusive restaurant. They were talking quietly about the day’s events and sharing soft touches, making eyes at each other.

“Wow, another great day. I’ve really enjoyed watching you in those interviews. You’ve really gotten cheeky, you know?” Cait said.

“Yeah, but I’m always that way with you, right?”

“Yes, you are. I’m sure all that talk of honeypots will cause the fans to go crazy. It was really funny,” she said.

He grinned. “Well, I was just educating them based on my own experience.”

Cait smiled, “Oh really? And who did you have this experience with?”

“Why you, of course. We have only done it about a million times,” he asserted. “I wouldn’t want to lick anyone else’s honeypot, love.”

“Good. My honey is all yours baby.”

“Wow. Is it getting hot in here?” Sam said, loosening the neck of his shirt.

Cait put her hand on his upper thigh under the table, squeezing it. “Anywhere you are, babe, it is hot.”

He swallowed hard and gave her his sly grin. He reached under the table as well, inching up her short skirt. She started breathing harder. Her hand went higher too, grabbing him over his jeans, making him suck in his breath. 

“Fair’s fair,” he said, putting his hand between her thighs, making her gasp. “Ahhh, only Cait under there, huh?”

“You know it is. I do that for you, you know.” He smiled, continuing his explorations under the table. She took this opportunity to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He looked at her, scandalized.

“Sit still, Sam, and let me do what I want.”

He was humming nonchalantly, trying to maintain his composure as the waiter stopped by to refill their water. She spread her legs a bit and he slipped a finger into her. She gasped a little, looking at him with wide eyes. He gave her a sidelong grin. 

“Two can play that game, love,” Cait said softly. She was rubbing him and he was getting very hard, about to burst out of his jeans. She took advantage and took him out into her hand. 

“Mhmmm!” he said, trying to remain calm. It was no use, though. She had him completely undone. They were both moving frantically under the table. They stared into each other’s eyes, willing each other to keep cool. Cait brought her napkin to her mouth and bit the fabric to keep from crying out as she climaxed over his probing fingers. Sam was about to explode. He put his hand up to his mouth and began to cough, rather loudly, to cover his own release. The waiter came back to the table, hearing the cough.

“Sir, do you need something? More water, perhaps?”

“Hmmmhmm,” Sam said, clearing his throat. “Uh, perhaps you could bring me…a coffee…to go.” He looked at Cait, who was trying to recompose herself.

She smiled, knowingly. By the time the waiter came back, they had got themselves in order. Sam paid the check and they made their way out of the restaurant, smiling at each other, basking in the pleasure they’d just experienced.

“Ready for the panel now?” Cait said.

“Well, I’m certainly more relaxed now” said Sam, smiling. “And I have some interesting things to occupy my mind for the rest of the day.”

Later that night, after the panel was over and they’d had several more interviews, they finally made it back to their hotel. This time, they went to Sam’s room. They undressed and climbed into bed, snuggling together and looking at their twitter feeds.

Cait grinned as she read her feed. "Wow, everyone seems to have really liked our interviews today. There’s a lot of discussion about a few of the more scandalous ones.“ She looked at him, with a knowing smile. "You were very playful today.”

“Oh really?” Sam gave her a wide grin. The kind that lit up his face. "So, did you like me being cheeky, then?“

"Yes, I did. I liked it a lot, although sometimes it caught me off guard. It almost seemed intimate because I know that there’s a lot of truth to what you said, for instance…the honey pot thing,“ she looked at him with a sly grin.

He returned the grin with a rather mischievous one of his own. "You know the one I’ve been thinking about?”

“Which one?” Cait replied.

“I’ve been thinking about the interview where we talked about Claire being pregnant and I put my hand on your belly.” He slid his hand on her stomach in illustration. "It was nice the way we did the whole banter as if we were actually having a baby together.“ He sobered a little and said, "A part of me wished that you were actually pregnant, with my child.”

Cait’s eyes grew slightly wider. She didn’t quite know how to respond to that. After a brief moment she said, “To tell you the truth, I really liked that too. It has been so nice pretending to be pregnant on the show and going through that whole experience with you. In that moment that you touched me, I really wished it was true and that we could share the news with the world.”

Sam smiled warmly, gently stroking her stomach in small circles. He looked down at her midsection and said, “I think you would look beautiful pregnant, all aglow and round with my child.”

“Oh, Sam. You are the sweetest man I’ve ever known. You are so romantic and gentle. I want to cry with happiness because you are mine. I would love to have your baby someday. It would make my life with you complete - to have a small piece of you within me, growing and thriving, a child that is part of both of us. Made from our love. That is the sweetest dream ever, my love.”

He reached for her and gave her a kiss on her stomach where his hand had just been. "Some day, my Cait, it will happen. I can promise you that. In the meantime, we will keep practicing.“


	14. Room by Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait spend a lovely time at a bed and breakfast while shooting on location.

After Comic Con was over, everyone made their way back to Scotland to continue shooting Season 2. They were finishing up episode 5 and were about to start the next two episode block. 

This time, they’d be traveling some distance for a week’s shoot. They had rented rooms for the cast to stay in while shooting there. Sam and Cait were staying at a lovely bed and breakfast. Their suite came complete with a large bedroom, kitchen, sitting room, and bathroom. All of the rooms were large and airy, perfect for a romantic getaway. They would be working too, of course, but when they were together, it was always romantic.

They began unpacking their clothes and putting them into the drawers and closets. Cait took her cosmetics bag into the large bathroom. It had a very large whirlpool tub, shower, two sinks, and a linen closet with tons of big, fluffy towels. 

“Very nice” she said.

Sam walked into the bathroom, hearing her. "Wow, love the tub.“ He looked at her with those smoldering blue eyes and gave her a mischievous grin. "Don’t you?” he said.

“Now?” Cait said, eyeing him. 

“Why not? We don’t start work until tomorrow, so tonight is all ours.”

“True,” she said, grinning. "Let’s see what other enticing sites await us in our lovely room.“

They walked into the bedroom again and looked around. There was a huge 4-poster bed, complete with gauze draping at the top, piled high with fluffy pillows. 

"I bet that bed is comfy. Want to try it out?” Sam said, again with mischief.

“All in good time, my love.”

They walked into the nice open kitchen that flowed into the sitting room. There was a long counter dividing the two spaces. 

“Hmmm. Another good spot, don’t you think?” Sam said, nodding at the counter.

“Oh Sam, you are too much. You have a one track mind, but I love it.”

“Looks like we have many options for the evening’s entertainment. It’s yours to choose, love,” Sam said.

“Perhaps we should have dinner first?” Cait suggested. "It was a long ride up here.“ 

"As you wish. I could go for some food to build up my strength for later." 

Cait smiled and looked at the listing of nearby dinner options. There was a pub next door that they could go to and she mentioned this to Sam. 

"That sounds good. How about we see if they will deliver? It would be nice to stay in tonight where it’s quiet and we can have privacy. Lord knows there won’t be any of that once filming starts tomorrow." 

"That’s perfect. I’ll call and see.”

Thirty minutes later they were sitting at the small dining table in the sitting area, sharing wine and eating the food that had just been delivered. They spoke of tomorrow’s scenes and what was coming up in the next week. 

At one point Sam looked down at her hand and said, “I love seeing that ring on you, Cait.” She had taken to wearing it whenever they were alone. 

She looked at it herself, then, and smiled. "I love it Sam. I wish I could wear it every moment of every day.“

"Soon my love, you will.”

After a couple bottles of wine and a fine supper of typical English fare, they were ready to begin the night’s festivities. 

“So, now that we are all liquored up and fed, what shall we do?” Sam said, grinning at her. He got up, reached for her hand and pulled her up to stand with him next to the table.

“Do you want dessert?” Cait asked, playfully flicking her shirt button with her fingers. 

Sam gulped. "I like where this is headed. If we’re having dessert, we should probably go to the kitchen.“ 

He led her to the kitchen counter overlooking the sitting room and lifted her up, sitting her on top of it. He moved forward, standing between her legs and holding her tightly around the waist. His head rested on her chest and he could hear her heartbeat getting faster. He knew that his was getting faster too.

Cait put her arms around his head, bringing him closer to her heart. When she released him, he turned up his face to kiss her and began unbuttoning her blouse. 

"Sam,” she said softly as she ran her hands up under his shirt, over his chest, and out over his shoulders. He helped her pull the shirt off and she marveled at his beautiful body. It still made her pulse race to see his lean muscles.

Sam began pulling down her thigh high stockings. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. 

“Mmmmm. I love your perfect breasts.” He reached to take them into his hands, kneading softly, before bending down to take each nipple into his mouth, in turn. “You like this, don’t you?” he asked, knowing full well the effect this had on her.

“Ahhhh…I….uh….yes, I do.” She was beginning to get distracted by his explorations down below. He had slid his hands up her smooth thighs and he was reaching to cup her between her legs.

“Oh, you are getting so wet. You want it, don’t you? Tell me you want it, Cait.”

“You know I do, Sam.” She gasped as he felt her moist flesh, then said, “I want you naked….now.” She slid her hands down the front of his jeans and felt the bulging hardness there. "Wow…you’re quite impressive.“

Sam grinned. "You always do that to me, baby.”

Cait began unbuttoning his jeans and pushed them down over his hips. Once freed, Sam could no longer contain the overwhelming urge to take her. 

He abruptly laid her down on the counter, pushing her skirt up to her waist, then reached up and tore off her panties with one quick motion. He spread her legs in front of him, quickly bending down to suck on her tender flesh, tasting her arousal. 

She whimpered and moved her hips as he savored her. Her sounds became louder and more urgent. He lifted himself up onto the counter to lay on her, pants slid down around his knees, pressing himself against her thigh to show her just how much he wanted her. 

“Oh, Sam. Baby, please. Take me,” she cried out.

It was erotic - making love on a kitchen counter, half dressed and drunk with love and wine - so passionate, so urgent, that they both began to climax within the first dozen strokes. Their cries reached a crescendo, and they fell at last into a blissful conclusion. They were left holding each other, balanced on their precarious perch above the black and white tile floor of the kitchen.

As they recovered, Cait said, “Well, that’s a new one.”

“Yeah, pretty good, right?” he replied, grinning.

“Oh, yes.”

Slowly, they peeled themselves off the counter and Sam helped her down. 

“Now might be a good time for that bath. What do you think, love?” Sam suggested.

“That sounds wonderful.”

He led her to the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the tub. Once he found the right water temperature, he turned around to face her. He looked at her standing before him, so lovely, skin flushed from their lovemaking. Her hair was awry, her skirt was up around her waist, and one of her stockings was pooled around her ankle. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Oh, love. Come here,” he said. He helped her out of her remaining clothes and she returned the favor.

When the water was ready, he added some essential oils, purported to be good for relaxation, and helped her into the tub. She sighed with pleasure as she sank into the warm, fragrant water. In a moment, he joined her in the tub and groaned in bliss. 

“This is perfect, Sam. You always know just the right thing.”

Sam repositioned himself so that she could rest her feet on his shoulders and lean back into the water further. He had to admit, he also liked the view that this position gave him of the soft, swollen flesh between her legs. His eyes were transfixed on this area as he felt her gaze on his face. He looked up to see her grinning at him with a knowing smile.

“Like what you see, huh?” she said.

“Dear God, yes." 

Cait brought her hand up to her exposed flesh and began softly stroking it. “Like this?”

Sam watched her movements and couldn’t catch his breath. "Yes,” he said hoarsely. "It’s…so beautiful. I love to see the effect I have on your body. I love to see you roused and swollen, knowing that I made you that way.”

"I love to see the way your body responds to me as well. I love to see you rise to my touch, hard and strong. I love when you move into me so fierce, taking me over and over. And once you’ve come inside me, I love to see you pull out of me slowly, with the remnants of your seed still on you, knowing that the rest is inside me. I love knowing that I can bring your body to such arousal and satisfy you completely.”

"I never realized that you noticed my body as intently as I notice yours. I guess my mind gets quite distracted when I see something so lovely in front of my eyes.” He smiled sweetly, eyes moist with emotion.

“Oh, my sweet Sam. Of course I notice. You are so incredibly beautiful to me. Every part of you. Every movement. Every reaction of your body. All of it is beautiful.”

After a leisurely soak and some playful touching, they decided to get out of the tub. Sam got out first so that he could grab some soft towels from the linen closet. He came back to Cait, holding a towel open for her. She stepped towards him and he wrapped her in it, holding her in the warm cocoon of his arms. She smiled and kissed him softly. 

Sam let go and grabbed his towel to dry off with. He ran it over his face, then his shoulders and arms. He looked up to see Cait watching him intently. 

“I do love to watch you with that towel. Oh, to be that towel right now,” Cait said as he started drying his groin area.

Sam smiled broadly. "Well, would you like to dry me off with your tongue?”

“Not yet. I’ll let you finish and then I’ll take you to bed.”

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that.”

He finished drying off and Cait grabbed his hand.

“Come with me, love.”

She led him over to the huge bed, then dropped her towel to the floor. He reached for her waist and brought her to him. He kissed her tenderly, then with passion and urgent need. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as his hands made their way down to her round bottom. He squeezed her briefly before grabbing her behind the legs and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked her to the bed. He sat with her straddling him and they continued kissing. After a moment, she raised up just enough to take him into her. She slowly sat down on him, moaning softly as he entered her.

“Mmmm, Cait.”

She started moving slowly, like the motion of gentle waves lapping onto the sand. He moved in time with her rhythm and put his large hands around her hips, slowly moving her deeper into the motion.

"Ahhhhh. Sam….I…..” she said horsely, “Oh, I….love you.”

“You are my life, Cait. My love…oh, my love.”

Sam held her more firmly and turned her over onto her back. He lifted her legs high and rested them on his shoulders. 

“Oh…My…God,” Cait said, in small gasps, “You’re so deep baby.”

“I want to fill you up and give you all of me.”

“Now, baby.”

He began moving progressively faster and deeper until at last he was pounding so hard and deep that he felt her womb. He lost it, then, spilling into her, filling her with his warm essence. She moaned and cried out as she reached her own final release. 

She felt his seed inside her. She could imagine it filling her womb and almost hoped that it would create a life. They had talked about it recently. They knew that it would be very difficult if she got pregnant while working on the show, given the grueling hours and difficult conditions, but it still felt so right. They were meant to have a child together. They would just have to be careful about timing it just right.

They collapsed on the bed, panting to catch their breath. "I never, ever get tired of this. I could go on forever when I’m with you,“ Sam said.

"Well, it’s twice so far in as many hours. I’d say your stamina is excellent,” Cait said, smiling. 

She laid next to him on the bed, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and holding him. He put his hand on hers as it rested on his chest.

Sam thought for a moment, then said, “How does it feel when I am inside you?” 

“How does it feel? Hmmm. How do I describe it? I feel the warm, solid presence of you, moving within me. There is a wonderful liquid friction on my insides. When you are about to come, you usually move faster, then you suddenly pause, holding yourself taut for a moment. I feel you shudder within me, tense up, and then there’s a sudden gush. Your seed is so warm, and it flows inside me. Not like water, but something more viscous. It feels as if it is clinging to me, trying to keep connected to my core, like a gentle hug on my womb.”

“I didn’t know that you could even feel my seed inside you,” he said.

“Maybe not every woman could, but I can…with you.”

"Every time I take you, part of me wants that seed to take root inside you. I can’t think of anything sexier than making you pregnant with my child.”

Cait looked at him with tears in her eyes. She saw that his eyes gleamed too as he looked at her.

“Oh, Sam. My love. I long for that too, baby. I truly do want to have your child. Our child. When the time is right.”

He hugged her to him then, and they both thought dreamily of the child that would someday be theirs.


End file.
